Souls of Light
by Skilz321
Summary: The monsters are free, but over the horizon of Mt. Ebott's cliff, you can clearly see a giant ball looming. What is it? And how is Frisk alive after 700 years? Rated M for language and erotic scenes
1. Risen up

**Finally, another story! Sorry about discontinuing Revenge of the Culus. I wasn't having as much fun as I thought I would've had, so I took a break.**

 **Anyways, yeah. Undertale x Destiny. Didn't expect this, right? This is a totally different "timeline" than the Dimensions series, so I'm starting fresh here. There will be powers that Chara uses from Glitchtale.**

 **STORY! START!**

* * *

Opening: We go Under - Dagames

Chapter 1: Risen Up

The monsters are free from the Underground. The barrier is broken. Everyone can live their own lives thanks to Frisk, the eighth fallen human, who proved that not all humans are soulless killers. There's just one problem, though:

" _What the heck is that?_ " the human mentally asks.

" _I don't know, fam. I don't know,_ " they reply.

Even if Frisk was a pure pacifist, the most genocidal child's soul still resonates within. That child was Chara, the first fallen child. That isn't the problem right now. Besides, they just gained love and compassion from the battle of Asriel Dreemuur, the God of Hyperdeath.

Everyone wondered about the giant ball over the horizon. "Wowie! What is that giant ball?" Papyrus the skeleton asked.

"It's not in any of my databases," Alphys answers.

Sans, Papyrus's brother, can't even find the right timeline to put together.

"None of this makes any sense!" Undyne yells.

"And where are the forests? All Asgore and I see are rusted planes and sand," Toriel, who took care of the children, says.

" _Dad, what do you think we do?_ " Frisk asks with sign language **(Yep, making them mute!)**.

"We only have one choice: explore the unknown," Asgore answers.

Everyone agreed with that. Everyone except Sans. "I don't know about this, kiddos. Are ya gonna erase that entity?"

" _UUUUUGH_!" Chara groans as Frisk facepalms.

"Nah, just kidding. Let's get going!"

The party jumps off the cliff of Mt. Ebott and lands on the bottom.

* * *

At first glance, the desolate desert-like areas make the team somewhat regret leaving the Underground in the first place. Well, they already went a far distance away, so it would be a bad idea to go back. Plus, almost the whole population of the mountain prison came with them which also means if they encounter any foreign enemies, they would most likely be wiped out completely.

"Man, we've been walking for hours and it's almost night! Can't we get any rest?" monster kid complains **(I still don't know a good name for that yellow monster, so I'll just say monster kid from now on)**.

Undyne surveys the area and finds a group of planes. "We can hide in those. Who's with me?" she asks.

Pretty much all the members agreed. They set up camp for the night using whatever they brought and the supplies the nearby vehicles provided.

Frisk reminisced about her time in the Underground. Although she had difficulty in getting out and deciding what to do, she made a whole bunch of friends and escaped without killing. Occasionally, she would think of herself as the Messiah of the Underground.

" _So, what ya going to do, Frisk? I mean, it seems like there's literally nothing but broken planes and a giant_ ball,"Chara asks _._

That's right. What was she going to do for the rest of their life. " _Hmm, I'm not sure. Explore,_ maybe?"Frisk says.

" _And_ _I really can't do anything without being you. All I can do is take over your body at your will._ "

Chara's vessel shivered. They laughed at that.

" _Sorry, that didn't come out too well, did it?_ " Then, they felt something; something... good. " _You know, after all this, I've been wondering a lot about us recently, about our happy ending..._ "

" _Yeah?_ "

Frisk can feel her "soulmate" hug her own (not sorry). It felt "heart" warming. Chara did change, but not entirely. All they did was divert their hate towards evil.

" _..._ _and I thank you. You gave us a unique ending. I wasn't supposed to be here if you didn't realize you can SAVE me._ "

Frisk remembers that moment. While she was SAVING Asriel's soul, something else resonated within him. That was them.

They feeling dazed. " _Heh, you're welcome. Let's just catch some Zs, ok?_ "

" _Yeah..._ "

* * *

His shields are down and his allies are dead. With only two mags left in the Boolean Gemini and none for his other weapons with more than 38 Dregs and Vandals and a giant melee Shank charging his way, there's no possible way he can fend them all of them off.

"Crap! Nolan, pop my last heavy synth!" he orders.

" _I hope you worked on your sword skills, Guardian_ " his Ghost replies.

He takes out Boolean Gemini for an Exotic slot. His Bolt Caster gains its blade back once he hides behind one of the generators and waits for his shields to regenerate. When full, he sends out large waves of electricity and kills the Fallen off five by five and eventually the Shank with his Shadowshot.

Pace is a Hunter who doesn't really care for his armor as long as he wears a Crest of Alpha Lupi for all his Subclasses and snipes. A LOT! He's Awoken, so he has some affinity towards the Mara Sov and the Reef. In this case, he likes using Boolean Gemini. Whenever he's not in a mission, he practices sniping practice Dregs from a mile away. Seriously, who does that?

He runs for the downed Ghosts and revives his teammates.

Pace's brother, Atlas, is the polar opposite. He always rushes in to soak up damage and deal it back with his Invective. Personally, he loves the Armamentarium for its extra grenades, but he does use Ruin Wings occasionally. Oh yeah, and he drinks way too much wine even though he's an Exo.

Ilene, Pace's girlfriend, has the brains to hack like Ghosts, but can never figure out how they were created; I mean, nobody can, because THE TRAVELER'S DEAD! Her armor is set in a way where she Unleashes Radiance and Solar Grenades way too many times for a normal Warlock. Many Guardians complain why she uses the Dregs Promise as her secondary. However, she's so smart that she upgraded its damage. There's just one thing with her, however: she fucks a lot with Pace, literally. Not only that, she does that with other girls! Pace knows about this and is fine with it as long as she's not attracted to other girls as well.

"You know, you could've suppressed them with your arrow and went for us," Atlas suggests.

"At least you're not as a short-term thinker than your brother," Ilene retorts.

"No, just... don't talk to my brother like that," Pace says.

"Can we just get the Engrams now?!" Ilene's Ghost, Peter, interrupts.

" _You just wanna try to get an Exotic from a Legendary, don't you?_ " Atlas's Ghost, Cortana, fires back.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, Jeez," his Guardian mutters.

They were just about to go back into orbit with their loot when the Speaker, the voice of the Traveler, calls the team's Ghosts.

" _Fireteam Draco, you finished grabbing your loot?_ " he asks.

"That's the only reason why we did this mission. And yeah, we did," Pace replies.

" _Good, because of you, we just intercepted a message from Rasputin himself. More like information before the Collapse._ "

"Wait, SEEEEERIOUSLYYYY?!" Atlas exclaims.

" _I'm not joking. Cayde-6 is sending your Ghosts everything the Warmind gave us. It's already decrypted, so they won't have to anything._ "

Just like that, the Ghosts twirled in joy receiving their gift.

"Man, you won't believe this!" Nolan declared. "There was another race many centuries ago that lived and are still alive on Earth!"

"Well, spill the beans. We need to know!" the smarty-pants commands.

"Alright, they're literally called Monsters."

"You mean the disgusting, grotesque kind?" Atlas questions.

"No, they actually look normal. For example, a king and queen were both humanoid goats. Another one was... a fish... with arms..."

Now that surprised them all. "So, what happened to them? You said that they live right now, right?"

"Around the 11th century, war broke out between Monsters and Humans. However, because of their weak souls (infact, it takes all Monsters' souls in order to equal one human soul), Monsterkind lost and were trapped behind a magical barrier in Mt. Ebott."

"That's kinda what the Darkness did to us," Pace mentions.

"Occasionally, children fall into the 'Underground' and never return. The first child that has fallen was taken care of by the goat royalty. However, they died of butterscotch poisoning," Cortana continues.

"Wait, they? Who's the other child?"

We don't know the gender specifically, but we do know that the king and queen's son somehow absorbed their soul, transformed, passed the barrier, and brought her to her village. Unluckily, he was attacked by humans thinking that he killed the child and died. The king swore revenge on the humans, slowly stealing more and more souls of different characteristics. However, the queen didn't like this plan and ran away trying to protect the fallen children. Every time, she failed."

This was becoming a little emotional for Ilene. "All those children died because one Monster couldn't protect them. No..."

"The last discovery of a fallen human was sometime in the 2010s. We don't know what happened to the child, and no more have ever fallen. That's when the Traveler and the Darkness came in."

That was some pre-Golden Age information that fit together well.

"Guys, how about we look for this Mt. Ebott and explore?" Pace suggests.

"You crazy?!" Peter exclaims. "It takes a monster soul and a human's in order to get back to the surface, and most monsters' fade away when they die. I would rather not."

" _And that's why it all makes sense,_ " a certain Warlock interrupted.

"Ikora?"

" _We've also discovered some sightings of abandoned camps in Old Russia and believe that they could be Monsters and that this barrier could've been destroyed. We've assigned you to take up this mission. Successful or not, we'll give you a free Armory package of your choice for each of you._ "

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOT! We'll take it!" Atlas accepts.

" _Very well then, the Vanguard wish you all luck to bring this species back together._ "

"Right!" Team Draco yell.

* * *

 **First chapter: done! Yes!**

 **For all you Warframe fans, I hope you got the reference between Draco and loot. LOL!**


	2. Dust Begins to Fall to the Ground

**Wow, this is getting more attention than I thought. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dust Begins to Fall to the Ground

" _Wake up, kid!_ "

" _She's still breathing. That's a good sign._ "

" _Just give the child some time to wake._ "

" _Oh, Traveler, let her live!_ "

* * *

Frisk slowly opens her eyes to wake up in a hospital. They look down at their arms and see they are not in their usual blue and red shirt and instead don a light-blue shirt that most hospitals use. Flowers that seem to be from Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys hang all over her bed. Good thing they're alright. A glass of water that says, in all caps, "WAKE UP, IDIOT, OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, PUNK!" Yeah, that was definitely from Undyne. No signs of anything from Sans.

" _Man, how long have I been unconscious?_ " they ask themselves.

" _I was conscious, so about a day,_ " Chara answers.

" _Why didn't you take over?_ "

The left door opens up to show a blueish-white skinned nurse in some sort of thick armor and a normal human.

"Oh, so your awake," the first one says.

" _Because of these people._ "

" _There are still people? And what kind of person is the white one?_ " Frisk questions.

"Hello, darling," the human greets.

" _Where am I?_ " they ask in sign language.

"Oh, so you're mute." She takes out a piece of paper. "Tell us, what's your name?"

" _Should I?_ "

" _It would be a little disrespectful to not tell them your name,_ " Chara suggests.

They write their name on the paper, and the white nurse takes a look at it.

"Frisk, is that it?"

They nod.

"Great. Now, my fireteam and I noticed that you were with only a few Monsters, and I am not saying that name out of hatred or disrespect. Can your 'show' us what happened?" the human asks with a smirk.

Frisk has to leave out her soulmate. They cannot know.

* * *

 **Yesterday, in the Cosmodrome...**

God Hates Us (Instrumental) - Avenged Sevenfold

 _"Kid! Wake up! We're being attacked by aliens!" Sans yells_

 _They immediately wake up and leave everything behind besides the locket._

 _"_ Paps, where are the other Monsters? _"_

 _"Bad news, ninety percent of us are turned to dust by these invaders! Run like you have with Undyne!" the skeleton knight yells._

 _Frisk reaches for her pocket to draw out her weap-_

 _it's not there..._

 _"_ No, I forget my knife! _" they complain._

 _Frisk finds a plane and hides while the others run farther away._

 _"_ Phew, I lost them. _"_

 ** _*SLASH*_**

 _One of the aliens slash the human with an lightning-charged knife and runs away._

 _"FRISK!" everyone yells._

 _"_ So, this is how I die. Mom, Dad, don't forget me... _"_

 _Then, darkness._

* * *

They've given the two nurses some time to fathom about their story.

"We're sorry about your friends, but some of them are still here, and I believe they are your closest ones," the white nurse says.

They're alive? Papyrus? Sans? Alphys? Undyne? Asgore? Toriel? They need to find them fast, but as soon as she pushed themselves up, pain manifested their body.

"Calm down, they're behind this door right here." She gestures towards the left, the same way they entered. " _But still, how did this kid manage to survive an Arc Knife close to the heart? A goddamn kid!_ "

The white nurse whispers something towards the human. "Yeah, not you mentioned that, that is kinda strange," the human replies. She walks towards the fallen human and gives them another slip of paper. "I got a few questions: 1: How long were you in the Underground? 2: After you escaped, how long were you on the surface? 3: What year did you fall down Mt. Ebott?"

They hesitate to tell, but they do anyways. The paper says: a week, a night, and 2015 for their respective questions. Frisk hands the paper to the nurses.

"Now, first." In the human's hand is a red drone with an eye and eight protruding arms

" _What the hell is that?_ " Chara wonders.

It scans Frisk's body and twirls around. "The tissue of this kid seems to be only nine days old. I don't know if it's an error, or... no, a child can't be one of us," it says.

That intrigued the soulmates a bit. " _What does she mean by 'one of us'?_ " Frisk asks Chara.

" _Welp, your guess is as good as mine._ "

The owner looks down at the paper. " _Hm, her tissue is the same age as how long she's been in the Underground plus the surface, and it says here that she's fallen down in the year 2015._ Peter, don't tell me..."

"Yes, it's true. She's giving off a huge amounts of Light."

"Well, in that case... Ghost, come out now!"

Another drone of the same shape as the other one appears in between the three.

" _What's going on?!_ " Frisk demands.

The new drone looks back at them and flies towards the nurses.

"Why didn't you tell the kid?"

"Exactly, she's a kid. She would flip out if I told her," it says. The robot has a high, British, feminine voice **(Think Tracer from Overwatch ;P)**.

"I think not!" the white one retorts. "Tell her!"

The robot looks back at Frisk. "Before I do, there are a few things you need to know."

"Well, spill the beans."

"Ok, first off, she's not referred to as a 'she'; that girl is a 'them'!"

"What, hold on. Who refers to oneself as multiple people? Then who is this other person?"

"I'm getting there, but one reason is that not even I can tell this kids gender."

The fallen human groans in a complaining manner.

"Now, onto the next point: I can't believe this, but there are two people in that body!"

" _Ok, the cat's outta the bag,_ " Chara says.

" _No..._ "

"What do you mean 'two people'? What is this kid?!" the human demands.

"I was wondering the same thing, but the way this happened is that when 'they' fell into the Underground, she somehow absorbed another human's soul before they died."

" _Wrong, I entered your body and tried to convince you to kill," Chara corrects mentally._

She stepped back a bit in awe. "Incredible, just, wow."

"IKR? Alright, I'll tell them." It flies towards the soulmates. "Hello there, I am a Ghost, actually, now I am your Gho-OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

It was the white nurse that slapped it. "Can you stop using the same introduction that EVERY Ghost uses?!"

"Oh, fine. So, uh, let me just get to the point: I am your new Ghost (well, not really, hehe), and you are a Guardian, wielder and protector of the Light and the Traveler, respectively. Oh, and your partially immortal."

Hearing the word 'immortal' made them jump which resulted in more pain.

"I know a way to ease your pain, but it involves a certain kid biting the dust," the human says with a chuckle. Now, Frisk is hiding inside her blanket. "Don't worry, Frisk. As a Guardian, except in some places, you can revive yourself." That brought relief to the duo. "Karissa, may you give us some privacy, please?"

"Sure," she says as she exits.

The remaining nurse and the Ghosts gaze at the fallen human. "Say, can you let your friend talk?"

They shudder. " _Are you fine with talking to strangers?_ "

" _Well, it's not like they DON'T know, so whatever, I'll take over._ "

The process of take over is this: first, their shirt turns greenish; second, their skin turns paler; finally, their eyes open up, sometimes a brown color, other times, red to show rage, and in necessary times, completely black with tar leaking.

"Damn, now that was a transformation!" Frisk's/Chara's Ghost compliments.

"Why, thank you," Chara says.

The others are actually surprised to hear the other soul has a voice. "My, you have a voice? Whatever, what are your first impressions of us?"

They thought about it a bit. "Well, you seem like nice people and... whatever you are. Just, who was that blueish-white person?"

"Oh, Karissa. She's Awoken. Awoken were actually once human, but they went so far out of the radius of the Traveler's Light that they became altered. We don't know much about them besides that and they have a kingdom that became broken by a god."

Travelers, kingdoms, and gods. So much has happened these past years-Wait! "What year is this?"

"2763."

"So, Frisk has been dead for more than 700 years."

"From what it looks like, yep," the nurse's Ghost confirms.

"Chara, you don't have to answer this if you are too bothered," its owner says.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Asriel?"

Hearing that name pissed her off so much that her eyes turned into her stage three eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT FLOWER?! HE'S DEAD TO ME!"

"Peter, Eyasluna, now," she orders calmly, and just like that, a pistol teleports into her hand. That did not faze the genocider one bit. "I'll tell you if you just calm down for us. I don't want to kill anyone now. We can't have that."

"SAY THAT NAME AGAIN AND I SWEA-"

" _Chara, that's enough!_ " Somehow, that made one of their eyes turn to stage two.

The nurse was kinda surprised. "Peter, was that Frisk that did that?"

"I think so."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FRISK?! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT ERASING MANIAC!" Chara yells.

" _You used to be one, too. But I changed you for the better, as I did with Asriel,_ " Frisk says. " _Please, just follow orders. I don't want us to die._ "

Chara's other eye turns red like her right. "Fine, but I'm not telling you what happened."

"Oh, don't worry, because I already know."

"You what?!"

"I was just testing you. I knew you were the genocidal maniac. I just wanted to see your eyes, that's all."

Using that form took a lot out of the killer and almost became sleepy.

"Alright, I'll leave you be. You have a lot to think about. You also need to name your Ghost."

"Fine," They answer as Chara turns into Frisk.

"Also, my name is Ilene. I've linked my comms with your Ghost's, so call me if you need anything." With that, Ilene leaves.

" _Girl, that was one dick move you made there,_ " Frisk says.

" _Oh, shut it,_ " her soulmate retorts.

* * *

 **Hall of Guardians...**

"A kid who not only is a Guardian, but is also two people manifesting in one body. Did I say that correctly?" Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard speaks up first.

"Yep," Ilene confirms.

"Damn, these Guardians keep getting weirder a weirder every day. What do you guys think?"

Ikora, being a Warlock smarty-pants and everything, thought that it might bring an advantage to the Taken War and all other wars. "This Guardian is unique. First freeing the monsters," she says.

"Then surviving a Dreg's Arc Knife," Zavala, the Titan Vanguard, continues.

"And... uh, that's it," Cayde finishes. "I wouldn't banish her; the more Guardians we have, the better.

"I would have to agree with him," Atlas and Ikora simultaneously say. "Jinx!" Atlas interrupts.

"Under a roof," the Warlock Vanguard retorts.

"Dagnabbit!"

"AHEM!" Zavala interrupts. "Same here."

"It just that, how does a kid be selected to be a protector of the city?" Pace asks.

"Hm, the bravery to not kill anyone and free all the Monsters is a long stretch. This kid is quite determined!"

* * *

A familiar flower rises up from the cliffside and gazes at the Traveler and the sun.

"So, those buffoons have escaped. Look out, because I'm not who you think I was."

* * *

 **A7X 4 L1F3!**


	3. The Tower

Chapter 3: The Tower

A few days after that "interview," things got quite boring for Frisk and Chara; really all they did were lay down and heal the slow way for a Guardian. Sans, Ilene, and Toriel occasionally visited them, but that was it. The soulmates talked to each other on what weapons they would want to use. Obviously, the pacifist would use nothing while the killer prefers a knife or long sword. For that, they would need Lord Shaxx, the Crucible Handler, for training.

" _You are still such a weak wimp,_ " Chara said once.

" _You are still such a remorseless killer,_ " Frisk fired back.

On the other hand, Fireteam Draco, the Vanguard, and Frisk's Monster friends were having a meeting about the two. They were pretty much talking about the same thing so... uh...

"I think that they should be a Hunter," Cayde suggested.

Every Guardian facepalmed. The Monsters didn't have a clue on what they are talking about.

"Seriously, your only saying that because you are one," Pace interjected.

"Hey! You're one too!"

"Um, excuse me, Vanguard guys, but do you mind if you explain to us JUST WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" Papyrus interrupts.

All six Guardians face the Monsters. "Oh, right, the Monsters. Sorry, we went over a millennia and a half without you. Anyways, I guess we'll just give you the good ol' presentation of the Guardians made by Guardian."

Soon, three holographic logos appear behind the Vanguard. The Monsters became delved into the awesomeness of this technology.

"Damn, that is so cool!" Undyne fathomed.

"I can't replicate this tech," Alphys said.

"We are the Guardians, defenders of the Last City and the Traveler," Zavala started. "We wield the Light in many different ways. That's what sorts us out into the three classes: Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks." Cayde and Ikora's logos disappear leaving the Titan's, a hexagon formed with diamonds and triangles. "The Titans, the heavyweight defenders. Donning heavy armor, these Guardians focus on provoking the enemy and attacking in the front lines. They can either be the close-range, electrifying brutes called the Striker, the Void-wall known as the Defender, and the flaming sun named the Sunbreaker."

"That's my style!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Zavala's logo faded away as Ikora's appeared, a series of quadrilaterals and triangles to make mountains. "The Warlock, the researchers of the City. We focus on preserving and understanding any kind of tech while bending the Traveler's Light to our will which creates the Voidwalker, the obliterator, the Sunsinger, the utilitarian, and the newly founded Stormcaller, or what I call 'the wiper'."

"Huh, cool," Sans complimented.

The last logo was Cayde's, six rectangles to make a tower of arrows. "Hunters, which I believe Frisk should be!"

"Please, no, Cayde," Ilene interrupted

"HEY! I'M! TALKING! Anyways, we have many names, but I really don't want to go into that. We are virtually the opposite of the Titans: stay out of the line of sight, move fast, hit from far away, and be a bitch and make a move whenever we can. We create the Gunslinger, a badass cowboy with a flamin' gun, the Bladedancer, which is pretty much a ninja, and the Nightstalker, the trapper. The reason why I want the kid to become a Hunter is because they're a kid, and kids are small and nimble. I hope you can cope with that."

All three logos come back once again. "Now, we're offering you a chance to become Guardians," Cayde mentioned. The Monsters jump back in surprise, besides Sans who chuckles with joy.

"Welp, count me in as a Warlock," he proclaimed

The Vanguard weren't surprised (they knew he had the Gaster Blasters), but the others, even Fireteam Draco, were fearful.

"You nuts, Sans! Are you willing to get yourself killed?!" his brother retorted.

"Don't worry, bro. Frisk told me that Guardians can get revived in most places," the lazy bones replied.

"Wowie, then I'll be a Titan!"

"If Frisk's gonna be this Hunter class, I'll be a Titan, too," Undyne proclaimed.

The royalty and scientist had other plans. "Who makes the weapons around here?" Alphys asked.

"You know that Exo standing behind the table, the one with the gun.s?" Zavala said.

"Oh, so I go to him, or her, or it? I want to assist in, uh, weapon making."

"Pretty much."

"Well, how about we become citizens?" Asgore asked Toriel.

"I guess. There's really nothing of our interest," the queen answered.

"Hold on a minute!" Cayde interrupts. "You can't just enter City life without currency. Same thing goes with Guardian life." He walked up closer to Ikora. "Should I?"

"Don't give them too much, though," she answered.

"I won't. You can trust me." The robot walks towards a hidden safe behind one of the cleaning ladies, inputs a certain MLG code, and opens the door. Inside is at least one-hundred-thousand Glimmer, the currency used in the Last City. "OOOOOHH YEAH! COME TO PAPA!" The Exo grabbed two-thousand for each of the Monsters and Frisk, equaling 14,000 Glim Glams.

"Uh, a little less, Cayde," Zavala said.

"Alright, fine! God!" Then, it became 1,500 a person. "Ok, I'm giving you each a small stack of Glimmer, the currency used in this fine (and also ghettoish and fearful) city. It's not that much, but it can get you three weapons and/or a room. You will have to either get jobs or complete missions in order to get more." He hands the money to each Monster.

"Thanks, robo guy!" Papyrus thanked.

"It's Cayde."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Days passed after that, and many things happened; to start, Frisk's body recovered quickly due to their Light. The Bone Brothers and Royal Guard leader have been selected by Ghosts that have been saved by Fireteam Draco. However, due to their souls, they're not as strong as most starter Guardians initially and will need much more training to catch up. For example, a normal Guardian would need to be classified as a level 40 to be able to wear Light-embued Legendary gear while Monsters have to be level 80.

Because of their recovery, they can walk around normally. Ilene also proposed to give them a tour around the Tower along with other new Guardians that will not be relevant in this story.

And that's where we catch up to the present.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, uh... Frisk," she starts.

If Frisk could open her eyes without Chara's help, they would give a glare towards their guide.

"You are all new Guardians to the Last City. As Guardians, you should know how to get around the Tower so when you are called for combat, you can ready up quickly and head straight towards the fight. Follow me."

Frisk looked around at the other low-leveled initiates; according to their HUD, everyone is a level above them, and they're a level 1.

The first stop is the Cryptarch, Master Rahool. "Why, hello there, purple whore," she teases.

"You know, your purple engrams have guaranteed Legendary weapons and armor. I don't give Rares in purples anymore," that blue bastard fires back.

"You still wouldn't give the weapons I want." She turns back towards the group. "Anyways, in battle, you will find these eng-wait, uh, Rahool, can I borrow one for a sec?"

"Sure." He gives a green engram.

"Thanks. So you will find these engrams that will have armor, weapons, and sometimes artifacts that come in different quality. The order from worst to best is this: white is the crappiest stuff you can find, greens are not much better, blues are worthwhile for a time and can sometimes be stronger than purples, or Legendaries, which is what almost all veteran Guardians use, and yellows, or Exotics, which are the rarest of the bunch and are so powerful, you could only wear one Exotic armor and wield one Exotic weapon."

Weapons and armor so powerful that only one of each can be used. This impressed yet disappointed Chara. " _Man, I wish I can use three Exotic weapons at a time._ "

" _I'm thinking that the Light contained would be unstable and blow us up,_ " Frisk says.

" _Still, we would be decked out!_ "

Banshee-44, the Exo gunsmith, waves at the incoming tour group.

"I see you're at that Tower Tour again," he greets.

"I like to walk around with other people, too," Ilene says. "So, this is Banshee-44, the gunsmith and Armsday dealer."

" _What the hell are Armsdays?_ " Chara asks

"'What the hell are Armsdays?' you might ask."

" _Did she just-_ "

"No, Frisk, I did not read your mind. I just guessed and saw the way you recoiled. Now, the Armsdays are weapons that you can order for not too much Glimmer and will arrive every Wednesday. You can pick it up or wait till next week for a different set of perks and attachments."

"But you can't just order them right away," the Exo continues. "You have to test out some of my weapons in order to maker orders for my Armsday weapons."

"Oh, yeah, that."

The Bounty Handler, who is just a random robot, is up next. "Now, this robo dude right here gives out bounties that you can complete for reputation towards the Vanguard and Crucible, which is where the Guardians battle each other out. Hold on, wait." Ilene pulls out Peter. "Do I have the Undying bounty?"

"Nope, you forgot to get it for when we were gathering the Monsters' Ghosts," he says.

"Damn it." She turns towards the handler as some of the beginners snicker. "Do you still have Undying? If it's still available, may I complete it?"

"Indeed. Bounty accepted. Don't die on us now, Guardian Ilene."

"Yeah, yeah. Onto the Crucible Quartermaster, Lord Shaxx."

While in the Hall of Guardians, they pass the mysterious Hive-obsessed lady known as Eris Morn.

"I see great potential in these Guardians, especially the kid," she says.

" _The lady's talking about us,_ " Chara says.

"Wow, that's... literally the first time you gave a compliment, Eris," the guide mentions.

 ***GROAN***

"Anyways, right in front of us is Lord Shaxx, the one and only."

The lord looks up after watching a Crucible match going on. "Ah, Warlock Ilene. It's good to see you again," he greets.

"You too, Shaxx," Ilene says.

He notices the tour group behind her. "Oh, are these the new Guardians you are talking about?"

"Indeed, they are."

"Hm, I see the potential in each of them, and I've heard of that kid you have."

"Yep, Frisk and Chara."

"Now, hold on. Is that child two people in one body?"

"Yep, two soulmates."

"Interesting. Well, I wish you all good luck. Fight back the Darkness. Save us. Save the Traveler."

Cayde suddenly comes up running towards Ilene. "Ilene... we... have a serious... problem in our hands," he warns panting.

The Warlock didn't want to suspend the tour, but if this is important, she would have to. "What's the congestion?"

"The Taken... They're attacking Rasputin! If you want those stealth codes, you need to go now!"

The stealth codes; Fireteam Draco would need that to sneak into the moon for Ascendance. She turns back towards the group. "I'm sorry, Guardians, but this mission is urgent." Ilene takes out Peter. "Fireteam Draco, we have to go, now!" She immediately dematerializes, the Guardians in awe about her trick.

"Don't worry, all Guardians can do that magic trick. Now, anyone wanna watch a veteran battle?"

* * *

An Echo of Oryx floats around Rasputin, wondering how to break through its defenses.

"Rasputin, you are the last thing that stands between me and the Traveler," Oryx declares. He turns towards his new friend. "Don't fret, Flowey. Soon, we will get those six souls one way or another."

The flower crawls out of the shadows. "Oh, I know you will. I shall have my revenge against that traitor soon enough."


	4. The Promethean Code

Chapter 4: The Promethean Code (Introduction Saga finale)

"Ok, Guardians, grab your popcorn because the show's about to start!" Cayde announces.

Everyone joins the Vanguard and Eris in the main HQ where they are offered seats and popcorn

" _I can't wait for the Guardians to finally show what they're capable of!_ " Chara exclaims.

" _Yes you can,_ " Frisk denies.

" _Ah, I guess you're right._ "

The screen is in a hologram form in three perspectives: Pace, Ilene, and Atlas.

"Alright, Fireteam Draco, you need to steal those stealth codes as soon as possible before the Taken overwhelm you," the Exo commands. "I still don't believe they can breech Rasputin."

" _More interdimensional goo - the Taken are here_ ," Nolan declares.

The recruits gasp at the terror that is black portally stuff.

"What?! Not possible. We sealed the complex after the Omnigul breach."

One of the newbies raises their hand. "Uh, Mr. Cayde, who is this Omnigul?"

"Oh, Omnigul? She was just a Witch that served a dead Hive God by the name of Crota."

" _Cayde, if your paying attention, look at this,_ " Cortana interrupts.

He turns back to see even bigger black portally stuff. "Oh, that does look bad. Ok, so if you see 'em, uh... just shoot 'em." Fireteam Draco reaches the main hallway of Rasputin and encounter a group of Taken Vandals, Captains, and Thralls. "How did they even get in there?"

"The Taken are not bound by terrestrial constraints!" the creepy woman answers.

"Yeah, I'll bet they'll be constrained by terrestrial bullets," he retorts as the others snicker.

"Bro, Hammerfall!" Atlas commands.

"On it!" the Hunter replies.

The jock summons one giant Hammer of Sol and flies into the air. Before he falls towards the ground, Pace summons a Celestial Nighthawk-charged Golden Gun and shoots right into the eagle head of the hammer, overcharging it. When Atlas lands, his teammates hide behind cover and every Taken turns into ashes, leaving a pool of molten lava and a melted bridge.

" _Huh, might've overdid it there. Sorry Raputin,_ " Peter says.

" _No time for apologies, Peter. Besides, Rasputin told me that that was awesome, in Russian, of course,_ " Nolan says.

"Let's get a move on, Guardians!" Pace orders.

"Right!"

The recruits became shocked in awe with the combo of brothers.

" _Damn, Ilene's friends aren't messin' around!_ " Chara compliments.

" _That was awesome, I have to admit!_ " Frisk reinforces.

The fireteam arrive at the core of Rasputin, the Seraphim Vault. Only one problem, though: it's locked, and Cayde's bypass codes don't work. " _Cayde, your bypass codes aren't getting us through these doors,_ " Peter says.

"Omnigul's screams have already been silenced. There's nothing in there but bad memories," the robot responds.

"Rasputin will give only what you need... nothing more," Eris declares.

"Don't worry—the good stuff is below you. Keep moving."

The next hallway and room after that was filled with goo, more goo, and Taken.

"Boys, let's try not to hurt Rasputin. K?" Ilene suggests.

"Yeah, got it," Atlas answers. "Just shoot em' in the face."

Ilene releases a Nova Bomb and disintegrates most of the Thrall and Vandals, the only ones left being a few stranglers and a Major Taken Centurion. The brotherhood take them out with relative ease.

"You know, I would like you as my brother in-law," the Warlock says.

"Hmph, I was destined to be the moment you two lovebirds connected," the Titan replies. "Cortana, where to next?"

" _Down the hallway, towards your right._ "

The fireteam run down the hallway, noticing the spectrum of energy humming through the blights. What they don't notice was a flower hiding in the shadows.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" Flowey asks himself. "Three Guardians trying to find a way to slay a king? How intriguing." The Monster digs himself into the ground. "I will have your souls sometime soon, and if it's not yours, there will be more anyways."

* * *

" _I can't believe the Taken can track us so easily... Oryx really does hate us!_ "

"Which is exactly why we're here, Nolan! We need those cloaking codes," Cayde responds.

More Taken invade their adventure, only this time there are more of them along with annoying Psions. No matter; they're easy to kill anyways.

Down the next long hallway, even more minions of the Darkness retaliate. With his Arc Blade, Pace was able to clear out all the threat, almost hitting the flower which he still doesn't notice. He end it off with a Showstopper.

"Cool moves!" Ilene compliments.

"Thanks," Paces says and gives a kiss on her cheek.

" _Cute,_ " Chara says.

Killing the Taken in the next room with the Hammer of Sol, they proceed down a hallway of never-ending doors, which apparently have an end. The Guardians reach a dead end; their destination.

" _The computer; that's where the codes should be. Hack us in-_ " Nolan was cut off by Taken reinforcements. " _-after you kill these guys._ "

"Yes, so many enemies," Ilene mumbles in joy.

"Oh no, she's gonna go ham!" Atlas exclaims. "Get outta here!"

The ecstatic Warlock glides into the air and charges up Arc energy, both from her arms and her ass.

"EAT MY FART!" She landfalls on the Psions and Vandals, taking out a good chunk of minions. Ilene unleashes most of her energy on the Centurion and uses the rest on small fry. The next thirty seconds, she plumps on the ground, exhausted.

"PHEW! I need a break..."

" _B-O! That was gross as hell!_ " Chara exclaims.

" _You kidding me, Chara? You can't smell that,_ " Frisk retorts.

"You did well, Guardian," Cayde compliments. "See what you can pull out of Rasputin... there's a joke there, somewhere."

"Yeah... we don't really... get it... Go ahead, Peter."

The three Ghosts fly towards the computers, pulling out the codes. "These cryptosystems follow no logic I understand—I'm not sure it can be modified to work on a Guardian," Peter mentions.

"Where do you think Bladedancers got their cloaking-" Cayde tries to retort, but was interrupted by an elevator pulling the Guardians down. Ilene gets up in shock.

"Whoa, wh-where are you going?"

"It wasn't us,"

"You cracked the Voluspa protocol? I've been trying to get in there for years! How did you..." he tries to ask, but static runs through the comms.

"We lost them." They reach the bottom of the elevator, a large room with... well... it's a large room. "May as well look around."

Taken open the door from the other side, but were annihilated in an instant with a Nova Bomb.

"Great. Hope we get some better pants out of this," Cortana mumbles.

" _I wasn't even sure if that was supposed to happen,_ " Frisk tells her soulmate.

" _Yeah, it's almost like something puuuuullllled them down,_ " they say, but stumbled when they saw something familiar in the corner of Ilene's eye; it had the shape of a flower with a sadistic face. Their soul becomes darker and darker by the second " _No, it's him! That sadistic flower!_ "

" _Yep, I see what you're seeing." They take out Spark, their Ghost. "Call Ilene, both of you,_ "

Chara takes over so their body can talk. "Ilene, look to your right! THAT FLOWER IS RIGHT THERE!" they scream as their eyes turn red.

"Asriel?

"YES!"

She turns to her right and, indeed, finally notices the flower. "I know you're there, flower, so come out like a real Monster."

The rest of the fireteam and the recruits question what she said but then received their answer when a flower popped from the shadows.

"Impressive, it seems that they noticed me of all Guardians. Let me start the introduction; howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, but you already knew that thanks to that Warmind of yours," he speaks.

"To be more precise, he's neutral," Atlas points out.

"Whatever. I bet you wanna know why I'm here." Ilene groans at him. "Well, it's simple: gather six souls and become god!"

"Ugh, obviously."

"Indeed. However, I can't do it alone. I called for help, and the Darkness answers."

This scared the smartypants way to much. "Wait, you're working with the Darkness?!"

" _This is not good,_ " Frisk mumbles.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Chara replies.

"Yes, I am," Flowey continues. "And you know exactly who I'm working with. Cya!"

Pace tries to shoot him, but the flower dug way to fast into the ground. "Great, not only do we have to worry about Oryx, but now he has an acquaintance by his side. Fuck!"

"Chara, we'll talk about this to the Speaker and the Vanguard later. We need to get back to the Tower," Ilene calls back, and they dematerialize.

" _Well, that was something,_ " Frisk says.

"HEHE, SORRY ABOUT THAT. GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY WITH MY HATRED," Chara admits.

" _It's fine, girl. Can I just have my body back?_ "

"SURE."

 **INTRODUCTION SAGA! END!**


	5. First Mission

**Sorry for the slow upload. I'm at summer school now, which means I will be going to real school soon. I'll take things slowly from now on.**

 **THE TAKEN KING SAGA! START!**

* * *

Opening: Requiem - Avenged Sevenfold (Because of Oryx)

Chapter 5: First Mission

"Take aim, kid," Pace lectures.

It's Frisk's first time holding a weapon, so they start off with a Sidearm; it's literally the easiest gun to handle for starters.

" _Tilt your head to the side a bit, look through the sights, and close the other eye,_ " Chara suggests.

Frisk does so in that order and-

 ***BANG***

Their first bullet fired, and it's quite close to the center: about an inch away.

"Huh, not bad. Now, try firing at a quicker pace," Pace orders.

They nod, take aim, and fire more bullets faster than before. The result came to be every bullet except the initial bullet hitting the outer part of the target.

" _Dang it! I can't control it,_ " Frisk tells the Hunter.

He chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon; in fact, I had the same results as you when I started, and I was no better with an Auto Rifle. Ok, let your soulmate take the lead. I want to see what they're capable of."

Said soul switches positions with their partner and takes the weapon.

"You want a good marksman? I'll give you what you want."

Surprisingly (and unsurprisingly), every bullet hit the bullseye mark. They smirk at their result, and Pace nods in awe.

"How'd ya like that?"

"Well, I'll be damned. How 'bout you try a Hand Cannon?" the banished Awoken asked.

The genocider jerked her head. "Yeah, but one second; Frisk is calling me." Chara turns their attention towards the pacifist.

" _How did you manage to control that machine?!_ " Frisk questions.

" _Ah, you need to fight it. I recommend pulling the gun down with your forearms and wrists,_ " their soulmate says.

Chara turns back to Pace. "Can you also give Frisk a chance?"

"I'm not sure if they're ready yet, but I guess," he answers. He gives a common Hand Cannon to Chara. They accept the Hand Cannon and aim at the target.

Six rounds fired at max RPM; six accurate shots.

"Ahahaha! I'm gonna love this!"

"Oh, don't tell me-"

Pace gets interrupted by Chara running across the firing range and hitting every target in the bullseye.

"Wow/ _Amazing!_ " Pace and Frisk remark in synchronization.

"Frisk, your turn!" Chara tells them as she passes their body to the rightful owner.

" _Alright. I'll give it my best._ "

Just one bullet made not only the gun recoil, but them as well. " _What the heck?!_ "

"Yeah, you're not fit for that yet. Stick with the Sidearm for now."

He was right. Frisk cannot handle a bigger gun for now. " _Ok._ "

" _Hey, Frisk? Chara? Please come to the Hall of Guardians. I want to tell you something,_ " Ilene calls them from her Ghost.

Great, an excuse from training. " _Chara, can you talk to her?_ "

The fallen human transforms, intriguing Pace on why they did so. "Uh, Nolan? Any ideas?" the Awoken asks.

" _Probably Ilene, and Frisk can't talk. It's the Monsters' first mission anyyywwwwaaaaaaayyys._ " The Ghost just realized something. " _Oh, crap. Don't tell me she's gonna-_ "

* * *

"-invite Frisk and me to a mission?!" Chara yells.

"Yep," Ilene responds. "We thought you should have a taste of real combat out there."

"It was all our idea!" Atlas explains and gesturing to Cayde.

The Exo Vanguard chuckles nervously. "We're just worried that you four can't even come back alive, but don't worry; we chose an easy mission for you." He brings up a hologram of a machine that looks like it's for a vehicle of some sort. "This is a warp drive used for jumpships. Obviously, they're what we use to travel to other planets, but so far we can only go to the inner planets, including the asteroid belt which is home to the Awoken Kingdom. We need you to gather four of these for each of your ships."

"But we don't have any of these aircrafts," Undyne points out.

"You didn't pay attention before you came here," Ilene retorts. "How about you go and look outside?"

Everyone except Ikora, who needed to survey the Dreadnaught, walks outside along with Cayde saying, "Hey there, Eris the Mystery Hive person."

The orb holder snarls at the Vanguard Hunter and continues to mind her own business.

"Why do you always tease her?" Chara asks Cayde.

"Why _don't_ I always tease her? She's weird; nobody knows much about her."

They arrive at the edge of the Tower which had four basic jumpships with the newcomers' names on them. "DAMN/Sweet!" They exclaim.

"They won't break orbit just yet, but they'll be enough to go around the Earth twice before the engine breaks down," Zavala points out.

"So, you wanna enter?" Cayde questions.

"YES!"

"But we don't know how to drive," Papyrus says.

"Oh yeah, your Ghosts can control these bad babies, but soon you should know how to."

"C'mon Monster... and Chara. Let's jump to Mother Russia," Sans commands.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

The newly formed fireteam materialize onto the ground.

" _Jeez, there's so little out here. It's just planes and sand everywhere,_ " Frisk complains.

" _So, the warp drives should be somewhere towards your right,_ " Cayde says through the comms. " _Just go up the stairs, snatch it from the Fallen, and get out. Amanda Holiday will do the rest._ "

Sans sighs in relief. "Good grief. I don't wanna break a bone tryin' to insert that thing."

His brother and Chara face palm. "Seriously Sans! Can we just move on?!"

" _Also, we've already linked your Ghosts to your Sparrows for all locations. Take out your companions, focus your Light on teleporting each one, and hop on them._ "

The newbies do so, have a hard time, and summon their Sparrows. "Nice! These'll surely speed things up!" Undyne declares.

"Let's ride!"

* * *

 **Few more minutes later...**

" _I hope you're all ready for this,_ " Chief, Undyne's Ghost, declares.

They almost reach a room filled with a group full of Fallen. Before that, an black icon with a skull pops up on their HUDs.

"Darkness Zone? What's that supposed to mean?" Papyrus questions.

" _We cannot generate enough Light to revive you in this kind of area. You will have to resurrect each other. If we all die, it's game over,_ " Locke, Papyrus's Ghost, answers the whole team.

"Game over." Those two words echo through Frisk's mind. Along with the memories of that lightning knife thing, they started to remember the first time they died: their fight against Undyne. It was horrible and cold, but they dealt through it quite well.

The past isn't supposed to be dwelled upon right now. What needs to be done is to get those warp drives.

"Then lets stick together, shall we?" Undyne says.

Chara snaps Frisk out of her trance. "Right. We can't afford to die," they says.

Now, the Fireteam entered the room.

" _Music?_ " Spark asks the genocider.

What should they choose? Pop? Rock? Blues? "Hm, something catchy."

" _Here ya go, loves!_ "

Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz

 _Hahahahahaha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _ha!  
_ _Feel good._

As the singer repeats the two words a couple times and the bass riff alerts the pirates, Papyrus throws a Flashbang Grenade at the Fallen, blinding them in the process, obviously. After the "spotlight" Sans, Undyne, and Chara unleash their new weapons and rained hell on the remaining Dregs, Vandals, and Captains (the Shanks didn't make it, lol).

 _City's breaking down on a camel's back._  
 _They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack._

When the verse begins, Sans summons a Gaster Blaster and fires at a Major Captain. The only problem is is that it's inferno red instead of the usual bluish white.

"Wait? Fire? Does this mean that my new Light can alter my Blasters?" the lazy bone questions.

When no more pirates are alive, Exuberant, a Japanese feminine Ghost, materializes and answers, "Indeed! Your Light is strong enough to alter all your powers: your Gaster Blasters, your brother's bones, and even Undyne's spears. It's incredible how Monsters are capable of such prowess."

And as she chants that,

 _So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_  
 _You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free._  
 _You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style._  
 _A melancholy town where we never smile._  
 _And all I wanna hear is the message beep._  
 _My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no._

 _End._

"Wowie! I have become stronger than ever," the skeleknight responds.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool!" Undyne compliments.

Spark emerges out of Chara's head in a worried and fearful manner. "Everybody! I have detected a powerfully dark anomaly heading our way! We need to leave now!"

"What about the warp drives?" Chara questions.

" _No time, Guardians!_ " Cayde intercepts. " _Get out before-_ " at the entrance, a bluish-black barrier blocks their only escape. " _-you...get...trap. Sheeeeiiiit!_ "

Papyrus runs directly at the barrier. "Don't worry, guys. I got thi-OW!" He falls to the ground. "We'll, the robot's right. We're dead."

A dark, translucent figure with turquoise eyes and horns appears in front of the hole. "You fools!" it roars. "I got you where I want you. Now, I'm gonna eradicate you!"

Blights and aliens of the figure's same colors teleport into the area, engulfing the four in their Darkness.

" _No! Chara! Frisk!_ " Ilene screams from the comms.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago...**

Pace gains a churning feeling in his brain. "Gah, wha? What is this?"

"What is it, honey?" his girlfriend asks.

"Bro, what's up man?" Atlas asks as well.

He's receiving flashes of Frisk and Chara in a dark void. In front of them are pictures of an unfamiliar yet similar timeline. He glances at the hologram of the quartet. They ran away, but he's seeing something else in his mind: death by Oryx, the Taken King.

"I don't know...I need to talk to theme privately later."

"Fireteam Draco, we found the warp drives and heading for the Tower!" Chara exclaims.

 **or is it...**

* * *

 **BAM! Already a cliffhanger.**

 **Give me your guesses on how they died and lived at the same time.**


	6. AUTO SAVE

Chapter 6: AUTO SAVE

 _Frisk "opens" her eyes (they really don't) to see themselves floating around in a dark void. "_ Augh, what was that figure just back there? _" they question._

 _"_ That must've been the Taken King every Guardian was talking about, _" Chara answers._

 _"_ Where are we? This feels like the GAME OVER void. _" As if they were right, they notice pictures of the events in the past five minutes: Sans's fiery Gaster Blaster, the arrival of Oryx, their deaths. Wait, it can't be._

 _"_ You're right, this is said void! _"_

 _The feeling of death once again looms over the pacifist, but it feels different, somehow. "_ And why are there pictures of us here? _" They touch the latest one, and on top it says..."reset." "_ We can reset? But you didn't even save, right? _"_

 _"_ Yeah. It must be our combined DETERMINATION. It became so powerful that we can go back to any time we want without SAVING. This is marvelous! _" Because of the awesome revelation, they had plans. "_ Go back to before we engaged the battle, ask Spark to find the drives, ignore the Fallen, grab 'em, and get out of there. _"_

 _Frisk flies towards the said time and places their hand over the picture. "_ If you say so. Let's bring back our friends! _"_

 _RESET_

* * *

" _And that's how it all went,_ " Frisk ends with her unique sign language.

Sans understood it more while Pace was still getting used to the timelines. "I see, so this is the power of DETERMINATION," the Hunter responds. "Amazing. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I believe that they were hesitant to say anything about it," the skeleton Warlock speaks up. "But now that we know you have the knowledge of the timelines, we guess it's alright to talk to you _and only you_ about it." He chuckles and winks. "Welcome to my world."

"Well, we better get going; Atlas told me to go to the Speaker with him. He said that he has a gift for you four."

They became surprised by this. Only the most veteran of Guardians received rewards from the voice of the Traveler. What could he possibly give them?

* * *

 **Later...**

The team arrives at the Speaker's booth where he is tinkering with Ghosts and gazing at maps. "So, what do you have for us in store?" Undyne questions.

He turns around. "Ah, you're here. Pace sent you, didn't he?"

" _Nothing less from the fireteam's leader,_ " Frisk responds.

"Indeed. Anyways, Light, may you."

"Yes," his Ghosts answers. From his yellow eye, he forms four blue, crystal-like objects and drop them in each hand of the new Guardians.

"What are they?" Sans asks.

"Those are Sparks of Light, and they increase your level classification to 25," the Speaker says.

Papyrus likes the idea. "So wait, you're saying that we can cheat our way to a higher level?!" he questions.

"Not really, 'cheat.' In fact, I've given some of these to newcomers like you to jumpstart their training as new Guardians. However, that's not the case; Fireteam Draco and I have heavily modified the ones I have given you. These go up to level 40 for Frisk and Chara and 80 for you Monsters, the highest anyone has ever reached."

All of them love it. " _Speaker, thank_ you," Frisk says, " _but how do we activate it?_ "

"Crush it. Literally."

Undyne is first to break open the shard, and Light instantly enveloped her. "Oh yeah!" The brightness disappears, and she already dons new armor. Most notably, the Crest of Alpha Lupi which can revive people faster. Her eyepatch is now golden. "HAH! Now the Darkness better try harder than kill!"

"Wowie! My turn!" Papyrus smashes the Spark with his foot and instantly gains the benefits. His knight costume turns into the Armamentarium, an Exotic that has loads of ammo. "Time to pump shit up!"

Sans turns to the pacifist. "Kid, how 'bout you go first."

They nod and shatter their Spark, fazing in and out of existence. " _Whoa, what going on?_ " they wonder.

" _I have no idea, but it's gonna be fucking cool_ _!_ " Chara responds.

They return to the Tower decked out with the Celestial Nighthawk, a helmet that make Golden Gun pack a punch! Also, Frisk let Chara take over so they can say this: "So, how do I look?"

"Great! Now, for me," the lazy bones says.

For no apparent reason, he LITERALLY eats his Spark!

"Uh, Guardian," the Speaker interrupts, "you... don't eat it."

"No, wait, I feel the power. DOWN TO THE BONE!" he screams as elemental bones engulf his body with so much power that everyone had to take cover. Once over, he now wears the Impossible Machines, gauntlets that improve Stormtrance, along with other Legendary armor. "Damn, the chances of getting these gloves are 'impossible.'"

Everyone facepalms. Everyone except the Speaker who chuckles. "Well, I believe you all should 'light' the way towards a new future!"

"NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER COMEDIAN!" Papyrus screams.

"God, this place gets weirder more and more," Chara says.

"Now, for the next part. Lord Shaxx, may you come here?" the Speaker calls.

The five wait... and wait... and wai-"Boo!"

The Fireteam jump forward and turn to the Crucible Handler who walked up behind them. "Ha! Got you all!"

"Well played, Shaxx. Do you have your portion of the gift giving?" the Speaker asks.

"Indeed, I do." He glances towards the pacifist who corrects himself. "Chara? Come over here." The genocider walks towards Shaxx who gives them a giant present with ribbon and all those decorations.

"What is it?" they ask.

He chuckles. "Find out yourself."

They start by taking out the ribbon and tearing some of the wrapping paper. Inside it is a box. Inside the box is a sword stored inside its sheath.

"Whoa! You didn't have to!" they exclaim.

"I noticed how you like Melee weapons, so I forged one out of Light."

Chara takes the sword out of the sheath, but it's just the hilt. "Uh, Lord Shaxx, I think you didn't finish it."

"Wow, for a sword master, you can't forge a blade?!" Papyrus exclaims.

"No no, you must channel your Light towards your sword; think of Solar, Arc, or Void. Whatever you want."

"Ok," they say. They focus their Light on the blade and think of lightning in the middle of a storm. In the next second, an Arc blade extends out of the opening of the hilt. "Whoa! Now THIS is a katana!"

They sheath the sword back and feel the blade retract. "You can also use it to forge a shield to protect you from incoming fire. Try it out later, but first, you and Fireteam Draco are being sent to the Moon to become Ascendant," Shaxx declares.

"Wait, we're going to the Moon?" Undyne questions. "You're crazy!"

The handler shakes his head. "No, I am not. You're going to face the newest threat to the City: Oryx, the Taken King."

Hearing the word "king" sends a shiver down Frisk's spine. However, Chara seems exited. "Right, we accept your mission. Where's the other team?"

"Getting ready outside of the Tower. You'll meet them there."

Everyone except the Speaker walks out of the area and into the outdoors. True to Shaxx's words, Pace, Ilene, and Atlas are there. "So ,you guys decided to come." the Titan starts. "Awesome, we'll need all the help we can get. Cortana?"

He releases his Ghost and sends files to the other Ghosts. " _This is a cloaking code that Atlas sent to us. He says that we'll need it for this next mission,_ " Spark says.

"Alright! Let's go to the Moon!" Chara yells.

"RIGHT!"

* * *

Flowey lies on top of one of the Hive pillars expecting some kind of attack. Being right, he senses some blurs walk across the stairway. "So, you're finally here, Frisk. Well, time to get this trap started!" he mumbles to himself. He then digs into the ground.

* * *

Everyone's Ghosts just activated their cloaking codes. It's successful unlike Cayde's stealth drive.

"Damn, this is so cool," Undyne whispers.

"Stay quiet, Undyne," Pace retorts.

" _Keep your distance. They can't see you, but they can still smell you,_ " Cayde orders. " _Eris can replace her ship—we can't replace you._ "

" _Cross the chasm. Enter their world,_ " Eris finishes.

"Let's go!" Chara commands.

As they walk out of the room, the teams immediately stop in front of a Knight. It walks away, suspicious. "Phew, that was close!" Papyrus says.

"Quiet down!" Ilene whispers. "We need to keep moving. Peter is saying that there's a tomb husk down there. If we can grab it and put it on that shrine over there, we can forge a bridge and move on."

Chara taps Ilene on the shoulder. "Uh, I'll take the order."

Atlas wonders about that for a second. "Well, you may get better at your sensory skills, so, yeah. Go on ahead."

They jump down almost landing near an Ogre. Chara slowly walks over to the green sphere and grabs it.

" _Yeah, we got it!_ " Frisk exclaims.

" _C'mon, let's move!_ " Chara says. They start to move when they hear stomping and sniffing right behind them. They turn around and see the Ogre uncloaking them.

"Syonara, bitch!" it moans in the Hive language as everyone teleports into Crota's throne. Thralls swarm the Guardians, but they can't move. "Shit! Oryx is exhausting us!" Ilene screams.

"Oh God! OH GOD! Frisk, reset, RESET!" Pace and Sans order.

"You got it!" Chara responds.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by-"

RESET

* * *

 **Gonna leave it here. I want to update as much as I can.**

 **Also, I am not sorry for turning the Speaker into a punmedian and adding a RWBY joke into this.**


	7. Last Rites

Chapter 7: Last Rites

" _So, what are we supposed to do, Frisk?_ " Chara asks.

Frisk looks through the timeline to find any flaws on their movement. They find out that the Ogre was actually moving towards the tomb husk as they dropped down but was walking away when Ilene was talking. " _Alright, we just need to jump as Ilene talks about the plan. I believe we need to avoid the Ogre while it moves away._ "

" _Good plan!_ "

RESET

* * *

"Quiet down!" Ilene whispers. "We need to keep moving. Peter is saying that there's a tomb husk down there. If we can grab it and put it on that shrine over there, we can forge a bridge and move on." As she says that, someone went ahead, grabbed the tomb husk, placed it on the shrine, and created the bridge. "Impossible, not one of us should've known to do that."

Everyone agrees. Everyone except Sans and Pace, of course.

" _Hehe, good going there, kiddo,_ " the skeleton thinks.

The rest follow the child through the bridge while being careful of Swordbearers. Once through, they had to stop because of another Ogre and Gatekeepers.

"Move carefully, I don't want Thrall feeding on my dead body," Atlas signals.

They wait for the Knight to move to the right side of the stairs before the teams charge in. At the other side, the door opens up for the Guardians. With a loud sound, of course.

" _Uh, you think they heard that?_ " Chief questions.

The Hive turn around at the door, really suspicious.

"Do you think we should chase them?" one of the Wizards asks in their language.

"Nah, let's just tell the Deathsingers to be more cautious," its friend says.

The heroes run through the hall of Hive stuff. A few worms crawl up on the walls.

"Ewe, what are those things?" Chara asks.

"Those are the worms that live in every Hive creature," Ilene answers. "They're feeding on Hive material and food to grow into Thrall, Acolytes, and other types of Hive. You'll see them more on the Dreadnaught."

They hear the sounds of a Hive incantation. "The Deathsingers!" Eris intervenes. "They are preparing Crota's soul for the next realm. Follow their cry." It was just as this when I walked in the dark. Their wretched songs in the wind as Eriana fell..."

They later find a hole to drop through and land on a puddle of water. Of course, Chara gets the most pain since they're still a kid. "Damn this stupid body!" they complain.

" _Psst,_ " Frisk responds.

" _Oh, sorry._ "

Pace turns towards the Monsters. "Let's get Crota's soul fast. His father's gonna be pissed when and/or if he finds out we're here."

The teams come upon a large slab of stone on the wall with a Hive symbol. Ilene walks towards it and analyzes.

"So, what is it signify?" they whisper.

"The symbol of Crota, son of Oryx," she answers. "Peter nor I can tell where it derives from, but he's not liking the direction we're taking."

" _Well, I can't do anything about it. I'm just following where you're going,_ " said Ghost interrupts.

His owner chuckles softly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, there's Crota's tomb. As Eris says, 'Move silently, like death!'"

"I. HEARD. THAT!" said creepy person yelled in the comms.

"Shut up," Papyrus retorts. "Let's just go."

Pace and Undyne weave through the Knights and Gatekeepers as the others follow them closely. After they cross the left and right bridges (the wanted to slit just because, not because of some interdimentional storyteller who can weave to plot to his own bidding... wait! I CAN EXPLA-)

* * *

Once they reach the vessel of Crota's soul, Chara tiptoes slowly towards the tomb and opens their mouth wide. Then, their body starts to glow green. "This is it?"

"Indeed. You only need a taste, but steal all you can. Don't forget to share," Eris answers.

Atlas gets the next batch, then Sans, and so on. Once everyone had a taste, they leave, but pellets pop out of nowhere.

"What the! What are these?" Ilene questions.

As the pellets move closer to the teams, the Monsters and Chara look at each other fearfully. "No, he can see us?!" Chara exclaims.

Atlas attempts to shoot it, but to no avail. "Crap, hold on tight!"

The pellets did almost no damage, but they disabled their cloaks. Energy of the Darkness surrounds the home of Crota, and everything else leaves.

"We're fucked."

* * *

He was too late. The Guardians have become Ascendant. Just as Oryx feared.

" _Dammit! Now what am I supposed to do?!_ " Flowey thought. Then, he realized something. " _Well, I can just lure the Taken here and show them that our targets are here. Then, they'll kill 'em._ " He chuckles at his plan. " _Perfect. As long as it's still kill or be killed, I win!_ "

The flower then summons his friendliness pellets and attacks the Guardians who just stand there in terror and turn visible.

"SURPRISE, MUTHAFUCKAS!"

* * *

" _Flowey attacked! We're exposed!_ " Nolan alerts the Vanguard Hunter.

" _What? He saw you?_ " Cayde says in a muffled. " _Lock for transmat now!_ "

" _We must have Crota's soul!_ " Eris obsessively exclaims.

" _They got enough! Lock for transmat everyone!_ "

Spark attempts to teleport Chara out of the battlefield which is now filled with Taken, but also to no avail. " _We can't! Everything is corrupted!_ "

"Frisk! Do it!" Pace commands them.

Chara nods for her and reaches the RESET button. However, it fazes in and out of existence. " _No, the Darkness is too strong here!_ " Frisk exclaims.

"Either that, or this Crota's quite resilient against our DETERMINATION. I guess we're still adjusting."

Pace stomps his foot after he kills a horde of Taken Thrall. "Fucking shit! Everyone, survive! Eris, do you have something that can pull us out?!"

" _That'll take a while. It's only my second time using it._ "

Pace sighs in relief. "Good. At least we have a chance of escaping."

After the last Taken Wizard is "taken" down, the Hands of Oryx spawn into the action: Ta'aun and Baxx.

"Wait, aren't those the guys Oryx 'took?'" Atlas questions.

"Guardians..." Eris's voice booms through everyone's heads.

"Eris?" Sans says.

Her voice becomes louder. " **Come... with... ME!** "

She chants an incantation of her own as Ta'aun fires at Papyrus. "Guys, I need help here!"

Chara comes in to save the day with their new katana (Frisk and Chara agreed to the name "Thanatos." Chara knew it meant "death" while her counterpart thought it was a cool name) by charging the weapon with Arc energy and blocking every bullet of both the Colossus and Ogre.

"Creepy woman, whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Undyne yells.

" **ALMOST... DONE!** " All Guardians teleport out of the throne room and into where they started on the second floor. "It was the best I could do with such little time."

Chief was in shock, and so were the others. " _You pulled us out!_ " he reacts.

"Where did you learn that?" Ilene asks.

"One of Toland's tricks... there is nothing I fear more than the Dark, but I will not lose another Guardian. You've imprisoned the last whisper of Crota's soul. It is left to you now. Find Oryx on the Dreadnaught. Destroy him." And with that, everyone teleports away to their jumpships.

* * *

"Oh, Oryx's not gonna like this," Flowey mumbles to himself.


	8. Regicide (Explicit Content)

**I'm gonna change the location of the Oryx fight. Try to guess where it is!**

 **It's that time of the year again: back to school! This means content will be severely slowed down, so please be patient.**

 **Also, it's Olympics time (Or so it was)! Which team are you rooting for?! (U.S.A)**

 **Lots of Giltchtale references here, so if you haven't watched that yet, go check out Camila Cuevas on Youtube.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Regicide

Everyone floats around in space inside their jumpships preparing for the final fight against Oryx. "Ok, ready to slay a king?" Pace declares.

"Yeah!" everyone screams. Well, except Atlas and the soulmates.

"Uh... about that. I don't think Frisk and Chara should come," the Titan interrupts.

"Wait, what? Why?" Ilene asks.

"Well, they somehow got into my emergency reserves of beer, and now they're... uh... kind of drunk. He... he... please don't kill me!"

Undyne slams her head on her ship's dashboard, and Pace and Papyrus freak out. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT STOP THEM?!" the Hunter exclaims.

"Great, we got another drunkard," Papyrus sighs.

"Let's not leave yet; I need to take this drunk kid back home."

In their ship, Chara jumps out of their bed. "Nah, no... way man. I can still fight like a bitch!"

And Frisk also feels nauseous. " _You... really had to drink... that much alcohol. I got... drunk too._ "

Pace's rage intensifies even more. "NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE TOWER RIGHT NOW!"

But the drunk killer isn't havin' it. "I'm not goin' anywhere... besides the Dreadnaught. I can... probably be like... the drunken master."

Atlas, Sans, and even Undyne like their proposition. "Oh yeah, your katana!" the fish says.

"Please, can we bring them along the ride? I want to see what they're capable of at peak condition," Atlas and Sans plead.

Pace is not liking the situation, but he gives in; he doesn't want to stall time. "Ugh, fine. Just keep the child of two souls unharmed, got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah. We got them," Sans replies as he leans in his chair. "I guess it's time to go!"

The veteran Guardians can't agree any more. "Alright! It'll take us about fifteen minutes to get to the Dreadnaught. Do whatever you need to do to get ready! Let's roll out!" Pace yells.

And with that, all seven ships fly off into the deep space, filled with DETERMINATION!

Heroes (of Dundee) - Gloryhammer

* * *

"Damn, that song... was pretty 'epic'!" Chara tries to joke, still drunk.

Even though he hates puns, Papyrus actually likes their joke. "Wowie! That was actually good!"

With still nine minutes left of flying, Chara had some business to settle with her other half. " _Hey, uh... Frisk._ "

" _Yeah?_ " they respond.

" _I've been having this strong... feeling between you and.. me. This common... desire between people, and-_ "

" _Let me guess... you... love me._ "

Chara chuckles in surprise. " _Yeah, I guess you can say that._ "

The souls sit there silently for a few minutes as Spark pilots the ship. An even stronger feeling surges through Chara. " _You... wanna do it?_ " they ask.

" _Do... what?_ " Frisk questions before they realize what their lover's talking about. " _Oh, I... see. Sure._ "

 **WARNING: YOU ARE ENTERING DANGEROUS TERRITORY! TURN BACK NOW OR GO SKIP THIS PART!**

Chara starts taking off her armor, revealing her under garments, which they take off, too. Now, they are bare, exposed to everything, but no one. " _Perfect, no one is looking... let's do it!_ "

Chara starts off by rubbing one of their nipples, making it extremely hard. They exert the occasional moan and curse word. After that, Chara moves down to their private part which starts to get even wetter the more it gets rubbed.

" _Oh, yes! I think we're... oh NO!_ " Frisk yells as the main release gets exerted out.

Chara pants really hard after the climax. " _Yeah, that was great! I think... we should stop now,_ " they sigh.

" _No, let's continue!_ " Frisk begs.

Chara can't argue with their lover's wants. " _Heh, if you say so..._ "

* * *

 **AURGH! I had to do it. Yuri's infecting my stories now!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Spark is playing some Golden Age tunes for kids.

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the skies! Little Einstei-OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she turned around to see her owner having sex with themselves. "Hehehehehe, wait 'till the others see this!"

She records a video of the self intercourse, compresses it, adds other sound effects for fun, and sends it to everyone else.

In Papyrus's ship, Locke interrupts his owner's concentration on the trip by appearing on his side. "Hey, Guardian, you want to see a video Spark sent to us?" he asks.

"Sure!" the skeleton answers.

In Ilene's ship, Peter projects the video-"Whoa! Whoa!" was their reaction.

In Sans's: "Kiddos, what the hell?" Sans growls as his right eye turns blue.

"I don't even, anymore," Halsey, his Ghost, adds.

Atlas snickers with Cortana. "Well, we found out that, one: drunk kids are weird," the Titan starts off.

"...and, two: we got another couple here!"

Undyne wasn't paying attention as Chief was playing the video behind her back. Pace... well, he isn't happy, but he isn't mad. "Hey, Frisk? Chara?" he says in a calm manner.

The souls turn to his attention scared. " _Oh, shit! He found out!_ " Chara exclaims.

"You can have sex with yourselves back at home. We're almost at the Dreadnaught!"

The children feel relieved that the leader of Fireteam Draco isn't angry like their mamas. No matter, the end is drawing near, and Fireteams Draco and Ebott need to finish this NOW!

* * *

 **Past the Rupture... (I wanted to skip the Rupture part. It's just gonna be ordinary)**

That Taken Knight was kind of a pain to kill, but eventually, the fireteams got past that and the Rupture. The Ghosts try to make contact on the other side, but all there is is static. "Shit. We'll have to do this on our own," Nolan declares. "We have seven Guardians, though. It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Yeah, it shouldn't be hard with that many Guardians, but anyways, they reach this room with another gated door on the other side.

"Looks like... we need to get o-" drunk Chara tries to say, but was interrupted by a whir from the same Taken ball Draco encountered on Phobos. After that, Flowey pops out of the ground with his sadistic face.

"Well, now Oryx knows you're here!" he says.

Chara's rage intensifies enough to make their eyes glow red. They draw out Thanatos and attempt to slice the flower, but he dodges it swiftly. "Hehehehehe, you idiots are fucked up!" With that last statement, he digs back into the ground, laughing.

Then, Taken spawn!

"SHIT! DISPERSE AND ATTACK!" the genocider commands.

They do so right after Sans blasts the Taken Hobgoblins to grab their attentions. Atlas creates a Ward of Dawn to arm his friends with more powerful weapons. With it, the drunk child and Pace charge in with their swords and clean up all the small fry while Ilene takes out her 1000-Yard Star, a powerful Sniper Rifle, and takes out the Hallowed Knights. That is then followed by the three Titans brawling at the Acolytes and Minotaurs which all suffered the same fate.

When all those Taken are eliminated, the door opens up.

But it gets stuck.

"Wha...? What happened?" Chara asks.

Platforms rise up from either side with some sort of chest-like cell. The Guardians immediately believe that they're the ones powering the lock on the door.

"Hmm, I see. Sans, go get the right one. Honey, can you get the left?"

"Sure thing/Yeah," they say in unison.

They run for their respective objectives and activate them, but Major Hive Shriekers rise from the pit as well, attacking the Guardians. However, they are pretty easy to kill with a Sniper, so all they really have to worry about are those annoying death bombs.

After that, the door opens and leads to-

"Yet... another... portal..." Chara complains, still drunk.

A translucent figure of Oryx appears in front of the portal. "You are the last hope of the Light? I have taken entire worlds! You are not worthy to face me!" he yells.

Once that disappears, Taken versions of... Amalgamates?

" _No... no!_ " Frisk cries.

"What the hell are those things?!" Pace questions.

Everyone else falls back, also creeped out.

"How did he... take over the... Underground?" Chara asks.

The altered Monsters charge at the Guardians who try to fight back, but Frisk refuses to fight them. " _No, I... don't want to... kill Monsters._ "

"What are you... talking... oh," their lover realizes. "Fine, go for it!"

In a mere second, Frisk takes over Chara and slowly approaches the Monsters with no weapon. Pace and Atlas are surprised by their approach. "What are you doing?" Pace asks. "Take out your katana!"

However, the others understand what they're doing since three of them have been with them for a long time while the veteran Guardian talked with them one time. " _Ah, so you still feel affection for even Taken Monsters,_ " Ilene thinks.

Frisk attempts to play with them, but they don't oblige. The Monsters attack the human with tentacles. However, they dodge it all with their sweet drunk moves. Since playing with them didn't work, they resort to calming them down. When they stop assaulting the human, Frisk slowly walks towards them, being wary about any signs of aggression.

But a Vortex Grenade from Pace flies over the human, destroying the Taken in an instant. " _What the hell?_ " Chara questions as they take over and turn towards the caster.

"You were taking so long!" he retorts. "I had to continue it!"

The portal opens up, and Halsey was kind of disappointed. " _Uh, that wasn't a really good test..._ " she complains. " _Oh well, I'll take it; let's go!_ "

Everyone jumps through the portal and into a new area abandoned and unknown to man for centuries.

* * *

 **(Insert French city name here)...**

"Wait... doesn't this seem... familiar?" Chara asks as they start lose their intoxication slowly.

The teams stand in front of a tall tower supported by four leg-like pillars. It has a fence like texture to it, but the bars are quite thick. Right under it, a shattered object lies on the ground still somehow projecting a faint image of orange hexagons.

"Yeah, it does look surprisingly recognizable, but I can't figure out why," Ilene says. Yes, even the smartypants of Fireteam Draco can't dig deep into this mystery.

The lazy bone does notice some elevators within each pillar. "Hey, do you see some elevators? They're inside the legs," he mentions.

Everyone else eventually finds the elevator...

...platforms, but not the carts themselves. "Well, there is proof that people used to go up this thing, but I don't see the carts," Undyne says.

Then, the same translucent figure of Oryx fades in in front of the tower. "Come for me, warriors of Light. I will finish what Crota began!"

One of the pillars' elevator descends into its respective building it is attached to.

"Huh, convenient! How about we get a view?" Sans jokes.

With no reaction, the fireteams climb up the stairs to the elevator. Inside, they find a booth with controls presumably for moving the elevator. "I'll man the controls," Ilene declares. "Get comfy." She heads towards said controls while everyone else leans on the side rails. They don't seem too hard to handle... maybe? "Ok... uh, probably push this button to turn it on." She presses it, and the cart immediately activates, but it wasn't obvious to everyone else. The other buttons glow, and the lever blinks. "Yeah! Let's get going! What floor should we go first?"

Her boyfriend finds a piece of partially-worn paper on the ground right next to a skull. Nolan scans it for anything he can find. "There are three levels of this monument. The king's most likely on the top floor." He suggests.

"Alright, going up in 3, 2, 1."

Ilene pulls the lever and guides the elevator up. Along the way, the cart shakes due to how old this technology is.

And because they're drunk, Chara fumbles to the ground. "Fuck! Can't you... slow it down?!" they complain.

"Sorry. This is the slowest it can go," the Warlock apologizes.

"See, this is why I wanted to keep this child back at the Tower!" Pace interrupts.

A few shaky minutes later, they arrive at the top of the tower. The door opens half way, meaning that they will have to squeeze through.

"Genderless children first," Atlas smirks.

Chara grumbles at that joke. One by one, everyone exits the elevator, which ultimately falls off the rails and crashes onto the ground! Ilene is not sad; she's just disappointed that she couldn't get more experience with Golden Age tech. "You served us well."

"So, you finally came," a familiar, booming voice echoes from the hallways. It's Oryx who sits down on a gigantic table twice as tall as Atlas, and he was damn tall. "Please, do not engage me just yet. I have no intention at battling an early battle without a declaration."

Pace and Sans are suspicious. "Yeah, how do we know we can trust you?" the lazy bones asks.

So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold

The Taken King gestures at the scenery. "Take a look, Guardians." Hesitant, they walk towards the edge of the platform and gasp at the stunning view.

"Oh my god! This is just as good as the Tower's view!" Undyne exclaims.

Oryx sighs. "Every week of your planet's, my son and I used to always go here and look at the view. He never got tired of it." Oryx's breathing slows. "Then you killed him." He slams his sword lightly on the platform. The ground shakes but not enough to crack it. "I can never forgive myself not coming to the fight when I should've!"

Everyone still hated the king since he's still part of the Darkness, but Frisk thought otherwise. " _Chara, switch... with me,_ " Frisk demands.

" _You serious! You're might get yourself... killed!_ " Chara retorts.

" _It doesn't matter. Let me... talk to him._ "

Chara didn't want to fight back. " _Fine, but it's not my... fault if you die._ "

Frisk once again takes over their counterpart.

"Wait... I felt a shift of Light. One corrupted with one pure," Oryx interrupts.

Ilene takes the time to ponder over what he said, but she immediately finds the answer. "Frisk, please no."

They turn to the Warlock. " _Please, let me try. I'm sure... I can change him._ "

She kneels down and puts a hand on their shoulder. "Listen, there are things that are just pure evil; not even you can do anything about it. Listen, you need to let this go."

Frisk stumbles at her words. They believe that even the worst kinds of evil can join the Light, but maybe she's right. She's a Warlock, after all.

They switch back with Chara who's eager to whoop some king's ass. Fireteams Draco and Ebott ready up for the incoming fight.

"That's more like it. Now, for Crota, I will continue his quest and annihilate you all!"

Cannibal - Undertale: Determination

As he says that, he slams his sword down, and the battle for the Traveler starts!

Papyrus, Chara, and Undyne get slammed into the wall of what used to be a checkout area. Sans and the veteran Guardians end up fighting the Taken King first. The Warlocks both activate their Radiances they were building up during Oryx's loathing and chuck grenades and Gaster Blasters right at him. However, a few of those grenades were blocked by the Taken he also summoned into the fight. Pace and Atlas joined the solar party with the Hunter's Golden Gun and the Titan's Hammer of Sol.

Where did all that remaining fire go to? The platform, which is almost completely melted when the other three arrived.

"Shit. Careful when you drop!" Pace says.

The four fall down followed by Oryx and the rest of Team Ebott.

As they descend, the bone brothers, Atlas, and Chara gang up on him. "Go for it!" Atlas commands.

The Titans fire their Rocket Launchers at the beast coupled with some LMG bullets by the other two. Oryx ain't liking this. "You fools!" He swipes the area around him. Three of them get out, but Chara died, who is STILL DRUNK!

"Goddammit!"

RESET

* * *

The Titans fire their Rocket Launchers at the beast coupled with some LMG bullets by the other two. Oryx ain't liking this. "You fools!" He swipes the area around him. They all get out, but Sans and Pace notice something strange from Chara as everyone landed on the second-level platform.

"Kid..." Sans says concerned.

"We're fine. Just... had to take a little detour in Frisk's brain," they respond.

He sighs at that.

More Taken spawn in, and in much bigger numbers. Chara fires her new ability, Soulshot, which is a Shadowshot with a portion of their soul which deals a heavy, and I mean HEAVY, amount of damage overtime to strangled damage, at the Knight. However, their aim is a bit off, so it hit the floor. It's still successful, though, as it trapped everyone. They eventually choke to death by the chains except for the Knight, which was finished off by Undyne's spear. The soul fragment returns to its rightful owner

"Wait, was that an upgrade towards your Shadowshot?" Ilene asks. The Dreemurr human nodded. "Damn, Pace's gonna love-wait a minute... where are Oryx and Pace?"

"The Darkness is a gift!" the same booming voice of the king echoes as he appears in between them. "Let my will set-" he tries to say as a high-calibre bullet hits him in the horn. "OW! NOT THE HORN!"

The trail leads to Pace who hangs on the railing of the tower.

"What the?! Pace, you nOOb!" Undyne exclaims.

"What can I say? I'm an expert sniper!" he answers.

Oryx groans as he gets up. "The Light's right," he roars.

"SUCK A COCK!"

Bolts of energy fly towards the Hunter from the angered god. He makes it out in time with only a scratch from splash damage which heals no problem due to his Light.

"Fine, I'll fight like a man. I'm not gonna go easy, though!"

"Same for me!" Chara screams as they both unsheath their swords and charge towards the king. Slashing and dashing, most of their hits are lucky enough to deal damage to him. Thanks to the HUD, Chara notices that his health is one third away to death. "Ok... just a little more."

Oryx shakes away the two Guardians. "Curses! All of you will perish!"

A dome envelops the Hunters, Sans, and Undyne. "What the hell did he do?!" the Royal Guard questions.

"Your Traveler's light cannot reach you here!" Oryx yells as he appears outside the dome.

"There!" Pace points. He fires a round at him, but the dome is not letting him deal damage. "The hell!"

Taken spawn in from all corners, though they're mostly Thrall and two Knights. Chara charges Arc energy into Thanatos and guards their teammates from the Void blasts. The other three take care of the Thralls. Once they're done, Oryx flies inside with his sword high.

"Oh, shit! Move it!" Pace yells.

The more nimble Guardians make it out of the shockwave either by Blinking or Shadestepping.

Undyne, however, isn't fast. "Well, fuck."

" _Undyne!_ " Frisk screams.

Their soul intensifies with Light and DETERMINATION. Somehow, Undyne gets pushed by a magical force out of the AoE. Everyone, especially the fish and king, are left confused. "What was that?" she questions.

"How did she-" Oryx questions before realizing. "So, you are that powerful, little Light!"

The four turn to Chara/Frisk, who is just as confused as they are. Chara also finds out what just happened. "Frisk, you..."

They look at their soul which glows with power. It glows with DETERMINATION!

" _I... I... I have a new power?_ " they ask themselves.

Sans is taken back by this and comes up with a nice little pun. "Wow, kid. I guess you're a 'Soulweaver' now!"

Despite that, no one groans in disgust. In fact, they seemed to like the name. "Yeah... yeah! Soulweaver! That's Frisk's new Subclass!" Pace exclaims.

"You can all talk nonsense later. We have a fight to settle!" Oryx interrupts as he flies out of the dome and back to the same place he started.

Pace comes up with an idea. "I got an idea: Frisk, when he charges from his hiding place, send me towards Oryx. I'll do the rest."

"I see," Chara says. "We got it!"

The Taken spawn in and immediately get eliminated by Sans's Nova Gaster. "That's it! All of you worthless Thrall!" The Thrall get summoned into the dome. "You're all fired. DIE BY FIRE!"

The Thrall burn by spontaneous fire and die. None teleported back to their homes. "Wow, Oryx. What are you gonna use now: Vex? Fallen? Cabal? More Hive?" Undyne questions.

"None of the above!" he answers. "The answer is simple: ME!"

Once again, he charges forward, specifically towards Chara. They execute their plan and send Pace flying. He replenishes Bolt-Caster and knocks Oryx out of the air. He stumbles on the wall, taking additional damage. "No! I will not be beat so easily!" He rolls and grabs the little Guardian. "Suffer for your sins, little Light!"

The king squeezes Chara so hard that their Light can't recover fast enough. Blood gets coughed out of the Celestial Nighthawk. " _Chara! Stay strong!_ " Frisk pleads.

" _Can't... feel... my body..._ " they say as they close their eyes.

* * *

Then, Pace attacks his hand and rescues Chara from hitting the ground. "Chara! Come on! Speak to me!"

They groan as they gain their consciousness. "I'm... sorry Pace, Undyne... Sans. Take our souls and finish this."

The body vanishes, and the souls and Spark appear. "No, Frisk, Chara," she says.

Suddenly, Sans grabs the red soul, Frisk's soul. A shockwave pushes back the King and remaining Guardians. The holder glows with DETERMINATION! "Heh, thanks, Frisk. Let's go for the king!"

" _You got it!_ " they say.

Sans flies into the air and summons Gaster Blaster every direction. Oryx makes it out but not without severe damage. He's left with one sixth of his health.

"Amazing!" Undyne glorifies.

Meanwhile, the black soul, Chara's, get's fling towards Pace. He gets tackled by them, but now his body flows with HATRED. He can see why the once killer hates the terrors of evil: they've tried to do it before and have paid for their crimes. "So, should we kill the king?"

" _Yeah. Go for it!_ " they exclaim.

Because of Pace's new form, he can now infinitely jump until he reaches space or hit a roof, increase his own gravity, make the Golden Gjalarhorn, and many other feats. He summons his said Super and fires at the Taken King. He takes so much damage that he kneels to the ground. "Hah, take that!"

Sans laughs. "Heh, good one."

He then realizes what he has said. "Oh, shoot."

Undyne just stares at the heated battle confused on what to do. " _This is amazing. Just seeing this fight go on makes me want to watch it, but I know that I can't just stand here. Everyone's lives are at stake. Papyrus, Asgore, Chara, Ilene, Atlas, Frisk, Pace, Alphys, the Traveler, everyone in the City. They're all on the edge. But you know what, I can join in the fray! I just need to try harder!_ "

A light envelops the Royal Guard leader, blinding Oryx, Pace/Frisk, and Sans/Chara. When it fades, Undyne is revealed to lose her eyepatch and helmet. The covered eye socket now glows with a beam that cuts through the dome. Her armor become even spikier than before and has a heart-saped sigil on the chestplate. The spear is not its usual blue but rather golden and made of the purest of diamonds. She stares into the frightened eyes of the Taken King.

Undyne the Undying has risen!

"You want to get Frisk and everyone else? You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!"

She stomps the ground so hard that the shockwaves shake and destroy the dome of Darkness.

Outside, corpses of the Taken lie on the ground. Papyrus, Ilene, and Atlas lean on the wall obviously tired of fighting them off.

"Pace! Ebott! What happened, and what happened to Chara and Frisk?" the Warlock questions.

"Chara? They're me, and I'm them," her boyfriend answers.

She understands and gets staggered by what he says. "What?! You two fused?!"

"Not only that; Sans is Frisk."

"Damn! That must've been something."

He nods and turns back to Oryx who is struck by Undyne the Undying. "Die you tyrant!"

When she jumps back, a whole barrage of Gaster Blasters surround him. Sans is shown floating in the air. "Don't get me wrong, I usually get 'bone' tired after using this special attack, but thanks to Frisk, my energy will never run out. You deserved this from the beginning!"

They fire.

They stop. All that's left of Oryx is his sword and a broken, floating, cosmic-colored heart of Darkness. "What do you know; he has a soul all this time. Coming from the evil likes of him. Psh," Undyne scoffs.

Everyone gathers around next to the sword, but it lifts from the ground and floats in the air. "Wait, what's happening?" Atlas asks.

"Hahahahahaha, you think you can kill me that easily?" his voice booms.

 ***But it refuses***

His soul weaves itself back together, and it recreates the Taken King.

"No! I thought we killed him!" Sans wonders.

"Do you know what the color of the cosmos is?" he asks. Behind him, a Taken portal appears. "It's revenge, and I'm not leaving this universe until all of it burn to hell!" His body starts to disappear. "Come hunt me down when you are ready. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

He completely disappears out of sight, leaving his sword behind.

" _Well, we... could've killed... him right there..._ " Chara groans inside Pace's head.

"True indeed, Chara. True indeed," Pace replies.

Ilene walks towards the sword to examine it. Placing her hand on the hilt, it breaks apart to show a crystal. "This crystal, it looks like the one for the Bolt-Caster." It rises up and fires a beam in front of the fireteams. The beam creates the same exact portal that Oryx used to escape.

"Well, let's get straight to the fight!" Papyrus yells. He runs towards the portal but gets knocked back by a magical force. "What in the name of spaghetti?!"

Locke scans the portal for any signs of why it didn't accept him. "I see why: it's still forging, which means we will have to wait," he explains.

Pace leans against the wall in disappointment. "Well, if that's the case, why don't we explore this place to waste our time?" he suggests.

"Yeah, sure. We have nothing to do, anyways, bro," his brother agrees.

And so, they call for the elevator and explore what they have missed for so long. Soon, it will be the end of a bloodline.

* * *

 **There's just one chapter left before I move on to the next season. Stay tuned for more!**


	9. King's Fall

**Now is the finale of Saga 1: The Taken King Saga. It's filled with action, teamwork, and, most importantly, feels. I try to add character to even the villains of Destiny, so if you're filled with tears in the end, PM me.**

 **Enjoy the fall of Oryx!**

* * *

Chapter 9: King's Fall (Taken King Saga Finale)

It took about four hours to tour the city. They got to view monuments, building, and other landmarks. It was a great adventure, but now is the time that Oryx should be killed.

The fireteams reach the tower once again

" _Well, that was fun!_ " they exclaimed in Sans's head.

"It sure was, kiddo," he says.

After everyone climbs the tower (Sans and Pace "cheated") and reach the portal, Papyrus reaches out into the entrance and places his hand on it. It phases through but does not come out on the other side. "Yep! This thing finally works!" he declares.

Pace steps forward to declare an amazing speech. He clears his throat. "Alright, Guardians. This will be the day we're waiting for! This will be the day we're knocking in front of Oryx's door! Hope you're ready for a revolution, because none of us want to hear his absolution! Are you ready, everybody?"

Everyone screams in agreement. They all agree that it's time to defeat Oryx once and for all!

" _Are you sure we're all ready, Pace?_ " Chara asks.

" _I'm certain. I mean, come on, we've got two super-powered Guardians right here, including me. We got this,_ " Pace answers.

In a hurry, Nolan teleports in front of the Hunter. "We need to make haste. I've detected Fallen entering this city. They're most likely wanting to salvage everything they can find in here," he warns.

Undyne rushes towards the rift. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Guardians!" she yells.

Ilene runs into the portal first followed by the energetic Great Papyrus and Atlas. Undyne also enters.

" _Let's go, Chara!_ " he says.

" _Yeah! Let's go kill a king!_ " they respond.

The double passes through the entrance leaving Sans and Frisk behind.

" _So, I... uh... believe there's no turning back now, kiddo. I don't even think that I can ask you if you're prepared or anything, but I know you are,_ " he says.

" _Sure I am. I mean, I'm not that 'physically active' like you guys, but I know we can win. If we don't, we can't,_ " they respond back.

That sounded like it made logical sense, but there's a much bigger meaning than losing. " _Yeah, you don't mean what I think you're sayin'._ "

Frisk wasn't surprised to hear him say that. " _Hah! I knew you would say that speaking to a pun-median like you._ "

Said pun-median chuckled at that word. " _Heh, good one! Anyways, we're wastin' time here; the Fallen will be here soon, so we better catch up,_ " Sans suggests.

He runs to the portal not looking back at the city that once was bustling with people. He and Frisk had no time to squander as they pass through the portal and enter the horrors of the Dreadnaught once more.

* * *

 **The Dreadnaught...**

The two stumble as they land but regain their balance. "Whoa, whoa. Ok, we're fine, Frisk," Sans says. He looks around for everyone else who are sitting on the plates on each corner. "Hey, sorry for bein' late; what's going on here?"

Pace is first to answer. "Oh, nothing. We're all just waiting for you and Frisk." The Hunter looks around for any signs of Oryx. All he sees is pillars, pillars, and more pillars. He does notice some invisible platforms over the podiums everyone's sitting on. He thinks that there's something going on with them about their order. "Honey, can you remember who got on their spots from first to last?" he asks Ilene.

"Hold on one moment," she replies as she closes her eyes and looks through her memories. It wasn't hard for her to remember since she is the second-smartest Warlock of everyone in the Tower, first being Ikora, of course. "Ok, Undyne got on first, then you, then me, and finally Undyne." She finally figured out what Pace is wondering about. "I understand what you're talking about, and I notice that, too. The order of the heights of those transparent platforms from lowest to highest depend on who jumped on top of their places first from first to last." She then gazes at the orb high in the air. "If we can get that brand, we can probably use it against Oryx."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna climb them?!" Papyrus intervenes. "I mean, like, Atlas already tried walking on them, yet he fell through one, and he's still doing it!"

Meanwhile, said Titan falls from the air and dies... again.

"Oh my god, bro! You gotta stop that!" Pace complains as he revives his brother.

"I've touched everything in this arena, and there's nothing that helps," Papyrus complains.

And as he says that, a bright orb appears right next to him. He scoots away from it in surprise. "What in the world? What the hell is that thing?" He then summons Locke to scan it. "Hey, Locke, can you scan to see what that light's doing here?"

The Ghost hovers towards the anomaly and scans it. "It's an orb torn between dimensions. Legends say that if you touch it, you disappear forever in an unknown world. However, other object have been as well, so it is possible that you can walk up the steps, grab the other orb, and use that!" he informs.

"Well, I'm not getting torn between whatever!"

AND as he says that, his brother comes rushing towards the orb and grabs it. He turns almost invisible with a greenish tint. "Whoa," he says with an echo. "Time to test what I can do!"

He flies into the air and right next to the lowest platform. His foot lifts upward and slams downward onto the platform. It experiences a huge amount of pain which is quickly repaired with his Light. "Yep, definitely works for me!"

"Great! Let's get- OH MAH GAUD! A GIANT PERSON!" Pace says as a giant Oryx rises from the edge.

Your Best Nightmare - Undertale

Undyne mentally facepalms. "Really... he's not just any person," the fish groans.

Taken and Hive spawn in as mostly Acolytes. Atlas wreaks havoc among the adds with his Supers as everyone else takes out the Hobgoblins.

Oryx's moves to the left side of the arena and raises his hand over the platform. For some reason, Papyrus is already on the thing.

"OH SHIT!"

"Die, adversary of the Traveler!" the King yells.

He slams the platform, leaving a cloud of dust and an orb like the one Sans grabbed.

"Bro!" the skeleton screams.

In the dust, Papyrus survives the attack. His soul has a glow which fades away quickly. "Phew! Thanks, Frisk."

Sans gives a thumbs up in place of them. " Anyways, start the process, Guardians!"

Sans jumps onto the plate along with his brother, followed by Pace, Ilene, and Undyne in a clockwise pattern.

There was one problem, however: the floating platforms are arranged all wrong.

"Oh, uh... well, we're screwed."

Soon, Oryx's chest begins to glow with energy. Ilene suspects that he's charging up an attack.

"NO! TAKE COVER!"

Too late; everyone dies.

* * *

" _Ooooookaaaaayyyy... what did we do wrong?_ " Frisk wonders in the afterlife.

Chara scans through the timeline to look for the flaws in their plans. Turns out that the order that everyone planed out was wrong.

" _Hm, I see. We need to go counter clockwise. The platform order is clunky indeed,_ " they answer.

" _Right, so when we RESET, we're gonna tell Pace and the others what we'll do instead. If it doesn't work out, we'll do it again, and again, and again, and again..._ " Frisk starts to trail off as Chara-

RESET

* * *

 **After a bit of talking and planning...**

Sans jumps onto the plate along with his brother, followed by Pace, Ilene, and Undyne in a counter-clockwise pattern. Sans starts jumping on the platforms and continues leaping off each one.

While that shit goes down, bright-colored Ogres dig upwards from the ground and fire at the platformers.

"Whatever those things do, kill them off! We don't want to see what happens if they survive," Pace commands.

Everyone else follows, and soon they all die. They leave giant orbs of darkness that have an unknown purpose.

"What do these things do, anyways?" Atlas questions.

Ilene can feel the power that they give off. It's enough to kill the king! "Leave them! We'll need them later on. I'll tell you when soon."

Once Sans's on the last platform, he snatches the orb and returns to the real world

"Ok, what do I do now?" he asks.

Soon after, a Hive Tombship enters the battlefield, dropping off a bunch of additional Acolytes and a Knight with a shield.

" _That must be who you place the brand on,_ " Frisk suggests.

In the background, Spark analyzes the shield's properties. Apparently, it matches those of Sans's ball of Light. "There! Sans, go now!" she commands.

Said skeleton launches off the platform, rockets downward, and sweeps the shield off of the Knight.

"Just for safety, kill this sucker!" he demands.

A rocket flies towards the Knight and eliminates it immediately thanks to Atlas. Oryx then slams the plate again without leaving any residue of Darkness.

He then starts to cast what Chief calls "Doxology."

"Everybody! Get inside the aura!" Sans calls out.

As said, all the Guardians retreat into the aura. Doxology gets cast and-

* * *

" _WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT THAT BARRIER!_ " Chara yells.

" _Ok, calm down, fam,_ " Frisk comforts. " _Let's just find out what we did wrong, again._ "

Analyzing Oryx's opened chest, they think of an idea that may just work. " _Hmm, maybe we can try shooting him when he casts his 'Doxology' or whatever._ "

And Chara immediately likes the idea already. " _Yeah, I mean, it looks vulnerable to me. Obviously, it won't deal that much damage because he's big, but something has to happen. I'm sure of it, are you?_ "

They nod. They reach out towards the RESET button and start the whole fight again.

RESET

* * *

 **After more planning...**

He then starts to cast what Chief calls "Doxology."

"Everybody! Get inside the aura!" Sans calls out.

As said, all the Guardians retreat into the aura. "Go for it, everyone!" Pace commands.

They aim their weapons at his chest. Guns blaze. Spears fly. Lasers blast through. All that power led the Taken King to being staggered.

"He's weak! Try detonating the bombs!" Ilene suggests.

Four Guardians run to their respective Darkness bombs. Sans and Atlas stay in the same place. "I recommend detonating at the same time," Sans says. "You know, just in case."

"Alright, when I say go, activate the bombs. Run back into the brand shield when finished," Pace orders. "One. Two. Three. GO!"

And so, with rush in their adrenaline, the Guardians enter the radius of the Corrupted Lights, and doing so makes them spin and levitate off the ground higher and higher.

"They're going to blow anytime time soon, guys!" Atlas yells. "Hurry up; we're both damaging Oryx as much as we can!"

The fireteams gather around inside the brand and fire at Oryx with all their bullets. Frisk then notices that Undyne is outside of the brand, so they quickly pull her in. She stumbles a bit and hits Papyrus, but they regain their balance. "Ah, thanks kid," she thanks.

They would say "No problem," but there's a problem in that.

The bombs of Corrupted Light blow up the whole arena, killing/harming every creature of Darkness outside of the aura. In the arena, of course...

The Taken King falls off the ledge, and everyone assumes he's dead. "ALRIGHT! WE WIN!" Papyrus exclaims as a weird, turquoise ring surrounds him and everyone else.

Sans sighs. "Huh, he's still alive."

 ***BOOM***

* * *

" _Ok, what the actual fuck?!_ " the genocider complains.

Frisk analyzes the radius of the explosions. " _Oh, alright,_ " they realize.

" _What is it?_ "

" _From what I can see, these explosions are pretty big but nothing running can't handle. I have some ideal spots for us to run._ "

" _Huh, I see. I'll tell the others that just one explosion's not going to be enough._ " Just that moment, Chara thought of something. " _Frisk, what did Pace's HUD say about his health when it went off?_ "

The pacifist tries to remember what exactly it said at that specific moment. They believe that he lost a quarter of his health, but they want to make sure the first thing right after the corrupted explosion. " _Three quarters, I believe. I want to check the first chance we get, though._ "

And once again-

RESET

* * *

It took a couple of attempts to get used to the first half of the fight, but now, they have the situation under control.

Here's how the soulmates and the timeline philosophers' plan goes: Oryx will slam a plate which will leave the orb for Sans to pick up. Undyne, Ilene, Pace, and Papyrus will be in charge of activating the platforms as the lazy bones climbs them to grab and places the brand on the "Vessel of Oryx." While doing so, the plate masters and the flex Guardian will take down the Light-Eater Ogres who will drop Corrupted Lights. Once the Brand of Immortality has been obtained, the Guardians will group up in the aura and dish out as much damage possible to Oryx while he's casting Doxology. When staggered, four forces of Light will then detonate the Corrupted Lights, come back inside the aura, continue shooting the king, wait for the detonation, and watch him fall. He will then rise up again to send in some bombs of his own. The fire teams will either run around in circles or in lines. Without further ado, they are finally ready to take him down.

Also, Sans remembers that he can fly, so there's no need to activate the plates at all unless if he wants a challenge.

"So, plan's changed?" Undyne asks.

Pace and Ilene nod in agreement. "We'll just take care of the Hive and Taken," the Hunter says.

"Agreed. Sans and Frisk, call the Taken King in!"

"Right/ _Got it!_ " they answer.

Sans teleports right next to the orb with a bigger grin. "We're all ready, Oryx. Time to 'take' the 'honey' from the Hive!"

The orb greatly intensifies and retreats back to the bottom of the aft.

Falling Towards the Sky - Jeff Williams Feat. Lamar Hall and Casey Lee Williams

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO START THIS BATTLE WITH THAT HORRIBLE PUN?!" Oryx's voice booms as he rises up from the ledge.

"I tried to stop him, but he threatened me with more puns," Pace replies.

The king moves to the left side of the arena and slams the plate, leaving the dimension orb. Sans tears himself between dimensions and flies to obtain the other orb.

While he's doing his thing, Taken, Hive, and Light-Eater Ogres spawn in for the other Guardians to kill. Thanks to Sans's flight ability shared by Frisk, they are more flexible on the battlefield, allowing them to easily dodge the eye blasts. They get 'taken' down easily.

"Corrupted Lights ready!" the Hunter of Draco announces.

Sans returns to this dimension with the brand. "You got it; I have the brand as well!"

He rockets down and attacks the Vessel of Oryx, not only taking the aura but killing him as well due to his velocity. "Aw, I broke it... Whatever, get inside! We need to stagger Oryx fast."

"Or we can just wait till he slams the plate again in ten seconds," Ilene continues.

Somehow true to her words, he attacks the plate in exactly ten seconds. "See what I told you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, jeez," Undyne retorts.

The Doxology spell initiates. "That's the signal! SHOOT NOW!" Atlas commands.

Guns blaze... again. Spears fly... again. Lasers blast through... again. All that power led the Taken King to being staggered... again.

"He's weak! Detonate the bombs!" Ilene suggests.

Four Guardians run to their respective Darkness bombs. Sans and Atlas stay in the same place.

"Alright, when I say go, activate the bombs. Run back into the brand shield when finished," Pace orders. "One. Two. Three. GO!"

And so, with rush in their adrenaline, the Guardians enter the radius of the Corrupted Lights, and doing so makes them spin and levitate off the ground higher and higher.

"They're going to blow anytime time soon, guys!" Atlas yells. "Hurry up; we're both damaging Oryx as much as we can!"

The fireteams gather around inside the brand and fire at Oryx with all their bullets. Frisk then notices that Undyne is outside of the brand, so they quickly pull her in. She stumbles a bit and hits Papyrus, but they regain their balance. "Ah, thanks kid," she thanks.

They would say "No problem," but there's a problem in that.

The bombs of Corrupted Light blow up the whole arena, killing/harming every creature of Darkness outside of the aura. In the arena, of course...

The Taken King falls off the ledge and reappears at the bow of the ship, his health now 75%.

"Gah! Fine then!" he groans.

The bombs form underneath the Guardians feet. "Here they come! RUN!"

Ilene, Papyrus, Undyne, and Pace run around in circle like a bunch of douchebags while Atlas and Sans run around in lines like a bunch of douchebags.

Once that is over, the king moves towards the bottom-right side of the arena and slams the plate there. The skeleton Warlock teleports back into the torn dimension-

" _Wait, I wonder if I can try this,_ " Frisk wonders.

"Wait wha-AAAHHH!"

They fling him towards the brand, grab the brand with their amped DETERMINATION, and throw it at the reincarnated Vessel. The aura races towards Sans, and it forms around him. "Huh? How did you do that? Not the, uh, flinging part, but the brand part," he asks.

" _My DETERMINATION is so powerful that I just found out I can manipulate other small, nonliving items. Pretty cool, huh?_ "

"Well, I guess this makes my job a lot easier."

" _The thing is that I still need to be torn between dimensions along with you, so this is as easy as I can make it._ "

" _FORGET ABOUT THE LITTLE CHIT CHAT! GET EVERYONE IN THE AURA THINGY!_ " Chara kithes to the two.

"Ah! Chara, you don't have to be so loud!" Pace complains. "Besides, we're still trying to kill these Light Eaters!"

" _Right, sorry..._ "

As the lazy bones lands, Frisk pulls the other Guardians in the aura who are all clustered up inside. "Ow, watch how you use that power!" Atlas yells.

" _Sorry!_ "

Oryx initiates Doxology, but he then gets staggered again.

"Blow 'em up!" Sans commands.

Soon after, the bombs rise up into the air as the teams regroup at the bottom right and fire at the Taken god.

The Corrupted Lights explode, dealing damage to Oryx and every Taken and Hive. He falls off the side and comes back on the bow.

"Just give up, Taken King. We have you and your pawns pinned down; you can't resist," Undyne declares.

Said god growls and squeezes a pillar so hard that it almost gets obliterated. "You think I'm done with you?" he questions. A black dome forms in front of him. "I have more tricks up my sleeve!"

Chara spots a green figure running downward on his arm, but before they can identify the suspect, the soulmates, Pace, and Sans teleport into the dome not by their own will.

"Huh? What the hell?" Pace questions.

" _Are we inside the dome thingy?_ " Chara continues.

Three tall figures walk inside the dome with them. They consist of Oryx, a Shade of Oryx, and-

"Guess what?" a familiar voice echoes. "It's your favorite. FLOWEY THE FLOWER! NYAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Instead of just a normal flower, he's now a six-foot tall behemoth of vines, organs, and TVs. He also has cannons for micro flower nukes and deadliness pellets. "I've finally returned to the surface! Now, I will have my revenge on the humans that killed me and locked us up in the Underground!"

Everyone is surprised to see his new form. "How? How did you transform into this... this abomination?!" Pace questions.

Chara has an unlikely theory. " _No! IT CAN'T BE!_ "

The super flower's face turns from photoshop form to his normal face. "I know what you're thinking, Pace/Chara, and you're right!" His hands show two of the six souls: Bravery and Perseverance. "All we had to do is take over the Underground and find the six souls. We only found two before we were running out of time, and I didn't get Patience. No matter!"

"You Guardians believe you can destroy the Darkness?!" Oryx yells. He lifts his dual swords in the air, and Darkness flows within the hilts. "It's a gift, and we have a surplus of it to share with you!"

The Shade and Flowey fall back outside the dome as the real Oryx charges forward. He slams them on the Guardians, but Pace barely blocks it in time with enough strength. "'Take' that!"

"Hey! I'm the pun guy!" Sans screams.

"Bah! Curses!" Oryx groans

He follows the other two villains outside the dome.

Which was followed by a grenade through the supposed "shield."

Which was followed by actual, raw damage!

 ***GASP!*** "We. Can. SHOOT! THROUGH! IT!" Pace exclaims.

"Oh, great!" Sans responds.

"You kidding me, Oryx?!" Flowey exclaims. "I thought this dome protected us from all harm!"

No answer is said.

"Forget about it, flower," the Shade interrupts. "Focus on the enemies."

"Hah! You're pretty calm-OW!"

A Vortex Nova Bomb hits the three and damages them overtime.

"Whatever! If this thing doesn't work, I have no use of it!" The flower plants his hands on the floor, and vines ferociously protrude from the ground.

The Guardians move around easily thanks to their enhanced verticality. This angered the enemies, so they fired their ranged attacks while the Shade charges inside the dome. It's attack gets blocked by a Gaster Blaster. It shatters right before it fires back, killing the Shade of Oryx for good.

"Yeah!"

"NO! THAT WAS MY LAST ONE!" Oryx yells slowly for a reason. "You will pay for the destruction of my servants!"

While he's ranting, Pace wonders about the king's dual swords and comes up with a cool idea. " _Hey, Chara, you know about Thanatos?_ "

" _Yeah. The sheath's on your back, and you didn't notice it,_ " they answer. " _Place you hand over the opening, and I'll call Spark to materialize the katana inside it._ "

The Hunter does exactly that, and the hilt forms inside his hand. He takes it out, grabs Bolt-Caster, and launches himself towards Oryx.

 **999999999**

The Taken King falls to the ground on his knees, holding the fatal gash on his chest. His breathing starts to slow.

"Gah, hah, hah. So... this is... how I end my reign... Well done, Guardians," he congratulates.

As they start to celebrate, a shadow looms over Sans and Pace.

It is a pile of vines with Flowey on top of it. "BYE BYE, FRISK AND CHARA!"

"Oh, shit," Pace says.

"Well done... for distracting him."

* * *

The disk of plants lifts up to show five broken souls, three of them regular, one of them from a Monster, and one made of Darkness. The Ghosts float over their bodies.

"Well, I guess that's over with," Flowey says.

 ***But they refuse**

But as he declares that everyone's dead, the red and black souls repair themselves. They then combine to make one body: Frisk's body in Chara's form.

"What... have you done TO OUR FRIENDS?!" Chara screams.

"Huh, this isn't good."

"NOT GOOD FOR YOU. FOR ME, I'M GONNA HAVE LOTS! OF! FUN! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **INFINITY**

His body gets cut in half, and the two souls leave him, reverting him into his normal body.

"Grrr, fuck you, Chara."

The dome disappears, and the rest of Fireteams Draco and Ebott rush towards the human.

"Frisk! Chara!" Papyrus says. "What happened? Where are Pace and Sans?"

Around them, Hive and Taken corpses lie on the ground like a piñata burst open. The plates have been destroyed as well.

"One sec; we'll get the two," Chara answers.

They revive the said Guardians, and they resurrect without a scratch.

Sans sighs. "Thanks kids. Looks like we've won," he thanks.

"Yeah. It's all over, but where's Flowey?"

"I just saw him burrow to the ground in defeat," Ilene answers. "Sorry, Chara."

"Ah, it's ok. I'll get him next time."

" _But you will not a 'next time,_ '" a familiar, dark voice echoes through the arena.

 ***But it refuses**

The souls come alive and fly towards the dark soul, reviving Oryx once again.

"Oh, come on! I thought we were done with you!" Atlas and Pace exclaim.

"NO! YOU! AREN'T!"

He falls back to prepare for another attack and crafts his swords again.

But Chara and Frisk are not going to allow him to take over the universe any longer. They steal Pace's Bolt-Caster ("Hey! You better give that back to me soon!") and ready up their stance.

" _Looks like things aren't over just yet, are they?_ " Frisk asks Chara.

" _Nope. We're ending this right here!_ " is their answer as they charge and aim for the heart.

The only thing that can be heard is the clanging of swords.

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Chara questions. "And how are you separated from me, Frisk?"

They notice that, too. "Yeah, I gues-I can talk?"

"No; this is all in our minds," Oryx calls on the other side of the area.

"What did you do?"

"Ok, listen: I just want to talk to you about something. I promise you that I have no intention of harming you."

They are unsure about his promise. "Are you sure? We'll still not trust you since you are an evil god and all."

"I don't know. Let him have his say in things," Frisk interjects.

"Please, I just need to talk to you," he begs.

Chara thinks about this for a moment. On one hand, he might be lying and attack at any moment. On the other hand, he was right about being in their minds since there's no way that Frisk can be separated without the help of Alphys (who now, BTW, has a crush on Banshee!).

"Ah, fine, but I'm still gonna watch you if case you pull off anything Light-Eating."

Oryx bows in praise. "Thank you. If you please, come sit right here."

He gesters to a table that was not there earlier. "Uh, that wa-oh wait, we're in our heads. We can think of ANYTHING!" Frisk realizes who thinks of an exit just in case things go south.

"Guardians, you don't want to leave so soon," he says.

Chara also make a knife of DETERMINATION. "We'll head over there, thank you very much."

The two souls sit down at the comfortable seats and set their weapons down.

"Now, I don't have much time, so let me get straight to the point: you need to finish something for me."

"What is it that's so important to you." Chara slams the table hard. "First, you Take the Cabal base. Then, you threaten the Last City and our Traveler. Last, oh, and most IMPORTANTLY," they scream as their eyes turn black, "YOU TEAM UP WITH THE WORST MONSTER OF THE UNDERGROUND! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'LL TRUST YOU, YOU FUCKING MONSTER?!"

After that outrage, every single drop of Darkness essence leaves his body, leaving him vulnerable to any attack. "Because I tried to kill Flowey and Malok from taking my throne!"

Malok: a new name on the plate. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS 'MALOK?'"

A dark hologram of a horrifying Knight-Thrall thing appears on top of the table. "This is Malok. He tried to take over my throne many times and, one time, worked with the damn flower."

That crosses the line now. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, NOW! FIRST YOU, AND NOW AN ENEMY OF OUR ENEMY! CAN'T THIS DAY GET ANY BETT-"

"Listen, Oryx," Frisk interrupts, "I know that you've done some crazy things that none of us have ever experienced, but I do believe this: somewhere, deep down inside your soul, is a compassionate father who just wants the best of his children. I know that you're not all evil; you just want to survive like the Humans, Awoken, and Exos in the Last City."

A quick pause follows the comforting speech. Oryx chuckles lightly. "You're right; I didn't want to see my son die, but fate said so." He kneels down in front of the pacifist. "Do you promise me that you will end the grudges that I've had for a while now? I know that you can do it better than me if you can kill me."

Frisk looks a Chara who has a smirk on their face. "Hey, if it involves killing, I'm in!"

They turn back to Oryx. "Yeah, you can count on us!"

"Thank you, Frisk and Chara."

As his soul breaks, he disappears and dies. Frisk merges with Chara, and, together, they exit their minds.

"Frisk, Chara, what happened?" Sans asks. "You just disappeared on us. Where's Oryx?"

Chara gets up from their kneeling position. "I don't know, but I made a promise that we will. Not. Break."

* * *

 _My name is Oryx, the Taken King, and my reign has finally ended. They were right: I have done dishonorable deeds, but I have a heart that other forces of Light did not consider._

 _I've made my son wait too long, and now, I can finally see his face once again._

 _Crota, my son, wherever you are in the afterlife, I will find you there, and we will be together once more._

Dear Brother - DAGames  
Now that we've Come so Far - Jeff Williams

 **THE TAKEN KING SAGA! END!**

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **The Taken King Saga is finally done!**

 **But it's not over yet. I'm planning on making two more sagas as said in the conversation, so I will still be here.**

 **Skilz321, out!**


	10. SoL Chibi (Special)

**A very special chapter indeed! This is the first chapter of the mini series, SoL Chibi, inspire by RWBY Chibi!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or RWBY Chibi; they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Special Chapter 1: SoL Chibi

Part 1: Papyrus Makes Spaghetti

Bonetrousel - Undertale

"Hello, Humans and Guardians alike," Papyrus greets as he pops out of the table. "Today, I'm gonna make some of my famous spaghetti. Everyone loves it!"

" _Everyone hates it, you imbecile!_ " a cameraman in the background screams.

The bonehead rubs his back sheepishly. "Sorry, that's part of the script. Anyways, let's start with the noodles." A box of store-made noodles appear in his hands through THE POWERS OF EDITING! "Perfect! Now, I've heard that the more you stir the noodles, the better they will be!"

He dumps the noodles into the pot. He stirs them so fast that the starches disintegrate from polymers into monomers.

"Oh, must've overdone it a bit. Well then, onto the tomato sauce!" He walks towards the chopping board with the tomatoes already set for dicing. "Now, let me pound these delicious vegetables into the best sauce of all time! NYEH, HEH, HEH!"

Papyrus pounds the tomatoes so hard that they turn into dust and become inedible. "Huh. Ok... whatever. The crew already prepared the spaghetti before this episode started."

" _Wait, this is gonna be a series?_ " the Warlock of Fireteam Draco, Ilene, asks.

"Don't ruin the surprise, Ilene. Anyways, all I have to do now is to cook it. Locke, can you get it out?"

The Ghost materializes right next to the skeleton Titan. "Certainly," he replies.

He places the pot of uncooked pasta onto the stove which Papyrus ignites. "No, this must be hotter! Hotter than the sun!" He turns up the heat past max. The spaghetti inside melts followed by the pot. "NYEH, HEH HE-"

The whole kitchen explodes, killing everyone in the room. Fortunately, they're all Guardians, so they easily revived themselves.

" _Well, I guess you can say that that was a 'blast,'_ " Sans jokes in the background.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Part 2: Father and Son Road Trip

Oryx just started packing up their bags in the Tombship for the best road trip ever: they are going to destroy the Traveler and its pesky Guardians once and for all!

"MWAH, HAHA! Our evil plan is coming together! Now, we can obliterate the Traveler out of the sky for good! We just can't have those Lights intervene, can we son?" Oryx says.

"Yes, you're right," Crota answers. "I can't wait to crush it out of existence. Their 'Light' will be no more!" Then, he thought of an idea. "Hey, father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Can we also pass by that Paris place on the way? I never get tired of it at all!"

"Oh, alright. I know you always love that place."

Their luggages are now completely packed in the Tombship. Their destructive trip has begun.

"IIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOON'T THIIIIIIIIINK SOOOOOOO!"

 ***BOOM***

The Titan of Fireteam Draco, Atlas, rams into the ship and destroys it.

* * *

Part 3: Eris What?

"SANS! SANS!" Chara yells in the lazy bones' room. "Oh my god! You won't believe this! Eris is going to participate in SRL!"

Sans was just doing some weapon crafting and customization before this happened. "Huh, Eris... Eris... yeah, I forgot about her," he admits. "What's her last name again?"

"Huh, Eris... Eris... I don't know."

* * *

 **Eris Corn**

Eris Corn just finished her beautiful corn field and grabbed a Light-infused corn.

"Mmn, great!"

* * *

 **Eris Korn**

 _Korn - Insane_

" _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFE!"_

" _Things keep ending up this way (come and get off  
Another notch is carved away_  
 _In the thoughts of mass decay_  
 _Funny how things end up this way._ "

* * *

 **Eris Mourn**

In Eris Mourn's little corner are her holographic pictures of her dead teammates.

"Why did you have to go? Why?!"

* * *

 **Eris Porn...**

"Oh, yeah! Pace, that's the spot! I'm cumming! AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Hm, I don't know, It's like something that rhymes with 'born.'"

"Whatever. I'll go get ready," Sans says as he asks his Ghost to don his luxury clothes.

* * *

 **And that's it. I'll be starting on the Pretender Saga soon. Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed the SoL Chibi Special!**


	11. A Quick Update

**Why, hello there. Just a quick update for all you readers.**

 **I'm taking a break from Souls of Light to work on a parallel crossover, Assassins of Light. It will be a crossover between Akame ga Kill and Destiny, and It perfectly ties in with SoL. I will focus on AoL for the time being and then alternate between the two stories. This will let AoL catch up with my new chapter of SoL.**

 **I hope you stay in touch and STAY DETERMINED!**


	12. Ebott vs Raid

**OH YEAH! I'm back with a bonus sub-saga. I thought of making this a long time ago, and now I decided to do it.**

 **There's an alternate chapter in Assassins of Light. All it does is change the intro, so not much of a difference there.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy my return!**

* * *

Opening: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

THE TRIALS SAGA! START!

Chapter 11: Ebott vs. Raid

It's a beautiful night at the outer walls of the Last City. The wind is howling like a wolf. The trees grow their leaves. Metal cranes, towers, pipes, and catwalks rust, untouched. Lights blinker on and off. On nights like these, it's the perfect time for a game of Trials of Osiris.

Three Guardians fall to the hands of assassins waiting within the smoke, revealing their Ghosts for revival. This ends the game with a score of 5-1, winners being Fireteam Raid, and what they've done was, inexplicably, the most unsatisfying technique they can pull off.

* * *

 **One and a half hours ago...**

It's been a few weeks after the fall of the Taken King. Fireteam Ebott and Draco have been praised as the legendary title given to only the most daring and bravest of Guardians: Godslayers. While at that, Chara uses the Heart of Oryx that they stole from his body as they left to make a weapon with so much essence of Darkness, it can only be compared to the Thorn. They named it the Touch of Malice.

Of course, with that much corruption in one gun, no one, not even the Soul of HATE can shoot it without going insane, so it has been locked up in the Vault of Stolen Goodies (as what Cayde likes to call it).

The team got bored one day, so they signed up for the Trials of Osiris.

The fireteam (excluding Sans) head off to the outer edges of the City, specifically, Twilight Gap. It is a defense area that has been abandoned for the Traveler know what.

After a... pleasurable moment. Frisk and Chara suit up for the upcoming fight. They decide to dawn the Mask of the Third Man, saving the Celestial Nighthawk for later on. Weapons of choice are the Thanatos Katana, Jabberhakke-D Sidearm, and the god-role Hung Jury Scout Rifle the Arach Jalaal sold at the time.

" _Chara, you ready?_ " Frisk asks their soulmate.

Said soulmate scoffs proudly. " _Always, fam!_ "

Spark materializes in front of her owner(s). "I suppose you two want to know who we're facing against, right loves?"

The pacifist nods in agreement " _Obviously,_ " they respond without using sign language.

Zavala installed modules inside Frisk and Spark's brains to allow them to telepathically speak to each other. However, it does not allow the latter to output their voice to the other Guardians because that's how technology without the Golden Age's enhancements worked.

* * *

 **WARNING: Akame ga Kill and Assassins of Light references coming up real soon! I suggest skipping the rest of this chapter if you don't want spoilers.**

* * *

The Ghost displays a hologram of three Guardians, presumably composing a fireteam. "This is Fireteam Raid. They've only formed just between a few days to a week ago, so on paper, we don't haveto worry about them much. However, I can see that their Warlock, Tatsumi I beleive, is an expert in his sword. He can also fly indefinitely with those wings he has, so be careful of that. Otherwise, this game is in the bag, loves!"

Chara can't agree more.

* * *

At the outer edge of the Tower, the moon and stars shine upon the old machinery, pipes, and other Golden-Age doohickies. The wind flows through the corridors and shakes the trees. Banners signifying their ownership to Osiris sway along with each other.

The six Guardians land on either side of Twilight Gap, Fireteam Ebott starting indoors and Raid outside. They plan their respective attack strategies: Ebott decides to stick together, watching each other's sixes, while Raid will see how their enemy will attack and then completely solidify their game plan.

The speakers go live with a husky, booming voice. " _Welcome, Guardians, to Trials of Osiris, Elimination!_ " Lord Shaxx introduces. " _In honor of Osiris, the legendary Warlock of the Vex, we utilize the Crucible in his name._ " He gives a brief pause. " _In the Alpha team, we have Fireteam Raid consisting of Titan Leone, Hunter Mine, and their leader: Warlock Tatsumi. They are a fairly new team, but I've seen the potential of them. I wish them the best luck has to offer!_ " Ghosts fly over them and summon fireworks and spotlights.

"Hey, at least the Ghosts acknowledge us as awesome," Leone comments.

Then, they head towards the other side.

" _In the Bravo team,_ " Shaxx continues, " _we have Fireteam Ebott consisting of our own skeleton jokester, Titan Papyrus, the leader of the Underground's Royal Guard, Titan Undyne, and the human savior (or should I say, 'saviors'), Frisk and Chara in one mass of flesh and bone. Also under a year old, they are also a relatively new fireteam. However, they have assisted in the fall of the king of the Taken, Oryx, so I have high hopes for them as well._ " The Ghosts summon more fireworks and spotlights.

"UGH! That lazy bone. When will he ever fight in this awesome tournament?!" Papyrus exclaims.

" _To be honest, I have no idea either, Paps,_ " Frisk answers with a sigh of disappointment.

Again, the Ghosts fly out of their way and disappear into the digitized ether. Shaxx taps his microphone twice. " _Now, with that said, the rules are simple: eliminate the enemy team first to win the match, and win five matches to win the game. Let the game begin!_ "

Fires blaze from the towers, signaling the start of the game.

The team of Monsters jump up towards the platform, but Frisk immediately gets sniped on the head by Mine.

"That's one of them down," said sniper expert comments.

"Human!" the skeleton exclaims. "Undyne, I'll shield us; get behind me, but first, we have to revive the human!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" the fish remarks.

The two fall back and wait a few seconds for their revival to be ready.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Leone wraps her arm around Mine with a big grin. "Wow, nice one there! I guess you didn't get the title of 'Expert Marksman' for nothin'," she compliments.

The Hunter isn't liking it one bit. "Get off me, you dolt!" she commands.

Tatsumi, while the lady Guardians are arguing, decides to strike wings first into the battle, drawing out his sword and soaring high into the air. He attempts to strike from above, but his form wavers as he feels some sort of essence within him being thrashed around:

His Soul.

Frisk seems different; a dark aura surrounds the veil of two soulmates. Behind the Mask of the Third Man, a sinister smile gapes, and black tar leaks through.

They're no longer Frisk, because Chara has taken over!

"You think you can defeat us that easily? HAH! PATHETIC!" They scream.

The Warlock falls towards the side, taking immense damage from the force of gravity. That isn't the only sensation of pain he feels as a spear drives through his heart. He disappears in a spectacular of digital sparkles. The leader of Raid is eliminated.

The demon child throws Thanatos, their katana, at the girls who are both somehow lined up perfectly. it pierces through their heads like no problem, and they fall to their deaths.

" _What the hell just happened?_ " Leone questions her Ghost.

" _To be honest, I have no idea,_ " Lubbock answers in her mind.

" _Well, would you look at that. Fireteam Ebott is off to a good start!_ " Shaxx interrupts. " _Point one to them! One minute 'til the next match._ "

The Guardians' Ghosts transmat their respective Guardians back to their starting points for the next round.

Fireteam Raid discusses their problems together and how to counter. "Ok, so they're determined to stick together, so some of group attacks like a whole bunch of grenades would be useful," Tatsumi suggests.

"That could do," Mine agrees, "but I think we can take it up a notch. I can use my Smoke Grenade to cloak us all and then hide within the pipes of the cargo-holding area. They have to look everywhere to find us, but we will be like hiding in plain sight."

Leone nods at their ideas. "Alright, I think we finally got our strategy. It's game time!" she exclaims.

At the other side of the arena, Fireteam Ebott agree that their plan of attack seems to be working.

"Two words: stick together. If you see their Titan summoning a Fist of Havoc, spread out as fast as you can to avoid it. Got it everybody?" Chara says.

Their two teammates raise their thumbs, clearly meaning yes. "I believe we can do this, human," Papyrus comments.

"Enough of the chit chat guys. We gotta go," Undyne commands.

The speakers go live once more. "You better be ready, Guardians, because the next round will begin now!"

Ebott speeds into battle with Papyrus as their Juggernaut shielding them. They survey the exterior area for any signs of their opponents, but no traces are found. "Uh, Papyrus, you think that they're inside?" Undyne suggests.

"Huh, now that you think about it, they might-"

 ***BOOM***

An explosion of Void engulfs the Monster Guardians and shoves Chara off the ledge. The fallen human will have fallen to their demise if they didn't cling on with a tight grasp.

" _Chara! Hold on!_ " Frisk encourages.

" _URG! I'm trying, man!_ " Chara retorts.

Suddenly, a foot crushes their hand, sending them off the edge, eliminating them, too.

"Huh, stealth does work well," the killer, Leone, comments. " _But this seems familiar, too familiar..._ "

She gets knocked out of her trance when Shaxx once more interrupts the battle. " _Just amazing! Fireteam Raid take this round's victory! One minute._ "

Raid jogs to their starting point talking about their win. "Nice job, you two," Mine compliments.

"Of course it would work," her boyfriend smirks. "They wouldn't expect us to bomb them from above."

The Titan, however, remains silent, contemplating over that shock she had. " _Why did I think that would be familiar? I don't have any memories of my past life if I had one, so why?_ "

Ebott comes up with a new plan. "Ok, that happened," Papyrus says with a sigh. "What do ya want to do now?"

Undyne summons Chief who displays a map of Twilight Gap. "Ok, we can probably let Frisk and Chara flank around the outside while we act as bait. What do you think, Papy-"

"NO!" Chara hisses. Their scream manages to grasp gazes from their teammates. "We need to stick together no matter the circumstances, you hear me?!"

The fish Titan recoils back. "But... Chara... they'll obliterate us."

Chara's eyes glow blood red. "I DON'T CARE! I'M YOUR LEADER, AND YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

A Ghost travels downward over Ebott's leader's head. It bobs left to right in disgust. " _I thought you are better than this, Hive Bane. That is not how a true leader commands._ "

It's Shaxx's voice.

"You seriously saying that?" They chuckle rather loudly. "They've immediately caught up on us! We need to win these upcoming matches now before they do!"

" _Which is why I am here now; Guardian, you must keep your mind straight. Never waver from your goals._ "

A moment of silence falls upon the four, and it gets broken when Papyrus grabs the genocider's shoulder. "The Crucible Handler is right, human! We will win this, and I am sure of it. Right, Undyne?"

"Affirmative!" she answers with a proud grin.

Even with all of that encouragement, they still groan in anger, in HATE. "That's easy for you to say. My Soul's corrupted with HATE, and there's nothing even Frisk can do to help me, so what can YOU do?!"

Suddenly, their Soul pushes them against the wall, disintegrating their shields due to the Mach-speed they were going.

" _That's enough, Chara!_ " Frisk demands. " _If you're that determined to win this battle, then focus!_ "

" _Well, what makes you think you can change my-_ "

" _It's because that's how I was when committing genocide against the Monsters, when I SAVED Asriel, when we slew Oryx. I was that DETERMINED! You should be too._ "

Those words brought Chara to their senses once more. They let out a disappointed sigh. "Ah, fine. Whatever makes you fucking happy."

The Ghost twirls in delight. " _Splendid, because-_ "

After he turned on the speakers, a high-pitched screech resonates through them.

The whole of Ebott and Raid covers their ears from the sound.

The Ghosts try to cover their ears but realizes they don't have any.

"What the fuck Shaxx!" Leone and Chara exclaim.

It immediately stops. " _Oh, I apologize about that. I meant to say 'START NOW!_ '"

* * *

Fireteam Raid is crushing it. The game is currently 4-1, obviously in Raid's favor. Fireteam Ebott tried every strategy they could think of on the spot: hinged gate, flanking, even death from above. Nothing worked.

Good thing that they keep coming up with more.

After an elongated talk about Chara's attitude, Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne finally calm the killer down. Shaxx also called a five minute break to allow each team to truly finalize everything.

They're ready.

" _Match point: Fireteam Raid. If they achieve victory here, they achieve victory for the whole game,_ " Shaxx announces. " _Let the next match commence._ "

Chara and the rest of their team advance onward into battle, watching each other's sixes. The Hunter holds a Smoke Grenade in their hand, ready for any assault.

Tatsumi and his teammates immediately dash towards the pipes of the cargo-holding area. Mine cloaks everyone around her and commands them to climb onto the pipes while she readies up for the perfect sniping position.

Ebott waits patiently for any signs of sniper glares, distorted visuals, and anything else that give away their position.

 ***BANG***

Mine fires a powerful bullet from her Sniper with pinpoint accuracy for the head. There should be nothing that can stop it now.

But just when she thinks she lands the shot, it does; it just hits a shield Chara emitted with Thanatos. The shield-bearer sends a wide grin at the shooter, revealing their tar-leaking eyes through a melted Celestial Nighthawk.

"Shit! Get them!" Mine orders.

Leone and Tatsumi jump down, uncloaking within the process. Just when they are about five feet above them, the Smoke Grenade in Chara's hand detonates, making Fireteam Ebott invisible for the moment.

"Crap, we lost-" Leone tries to say as Papyrus snaps her neck.

Undyne tries to go for Tatsumi, but somehow, a lucky shot (not really; there was distortion on the crosshairs) from Mine hits her forehead. "Got her!"

Suddenly, a sword slashes off the Marksman's head off clean. Disappearing into the digital world reveals the Fallen Child stained with her blood.

The sight of his girlfriend's death frightens him enough to literally drain him of his Light. Bulat feels agitated and weak from the lack of his strength of the Traveler. " _What is this child? I sense some sort of dark power from... it,_ " he stutters.

The Warlock draws his sword and backs off as the corrupted Soul of HATE approaches slowly.

"Wh... What are you?" he questions.

"Tsk, tsk," the child seethes. "I am the first child to fall into Mount Ebott. I started the whole battle between the Monsters and humans. I am the Soul of HATE!" The dark Hunter teleports in front of the terrified Warlock.

Birthright - Celldweller

" _ **MEUM NOMEN EST CHARA!**_ "

Thanatos almost comes into contact with Tatsumi's neck, but he is fast enough to block. He sends an uppercut to the chest to hopefully stagger Chara, but they phase out of the way and sends their sword to his hips. Another block intercepts it, and he materializes Forgotten Night, a custom-made Hand Cannon he made a long time ago specifically to alongside with his armor and sword. Equipped with specialized AP rounds, this is designed to shred through even Guardian's shields with one hit.

"If you really are an angel of darkness, then you shall see the true light."

Hoping that it will pierce through Thanatos's armor, he fires.

The bullet, as predicted, lands on the shield the child brings up. However, instead of bouncing off like normal rounds, it continues to spin, pushing against them with enough angular momentum.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF-"

They struggle to fight back, but it finally breaks through. It shatters Chara's skull with the force of a concentrated atomic bomb.

" _Chara!_ " Frisk screams at the top of their lungs.

They fall to the ground. Game over.

Lord Shaxx has no words to describe it. He takes a deep breath. " _I can't believe that. The Master Swordsman vs the twin Souls of DETERMINATION, and with Tatsumi left standing, the winner of this match and this game goes to Fireteam Ebott! Congratulations._ "

Everyone eliminated rises up from their graves. Tatsumi's teammates come to congratulate their leader as Fireteam Ebott grunts.

"Oh my god! Tatsumi! That was amazing!" Leone exclaims.

Mine presses her lips against his cheek. "You did well, Tatsumi!" she says.

Her boyfriend takes in a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks."

"Ah, we lost," Papyrus sighs. "Well, there's always next time, Ebott! Let's not drown in this loss!"

Undyne nods.

Chara takes time to fathom their loss. How did they lose? They have slain Oryx, the great king of the Taken. They have planned everything from the beginning. How can they not win against some newcomers?

" _It's ok, Chara,_ " Frisk's voice intervenes. " _Like Papyrus said, we can do it again._ "

Chara groans in frustration but then smiles happily. The tar leaking from her eyes disappears. "Yeah, you're right, Frisk. Sorry about going mad in HATE."

The two leaders walk towards each other. "Hey, you did well, child," Tatsumi compliments.

"Psh, I'm no child anymore," Chara scoffs. "Just a demon kid who gets out of control, that's all." They give a hand to Tatsumi.

He accepts the handshake.

The fireteams head back to the Tower for another day of rest, but the child stands there. "Hey, Warlock."

The swordsman turns back towards Chara. "Yeah?"

"I can tell that it's only going to get harder from now on. You may have to fight Draco sooner or later, never never."

Fireteam Draco: one of the most elite trio of Guardians in the Tower. "You think so, huh? If that's the case, we'll be ready for the challenge!"

Chara smiles in joy. "Just one more thing: why are you competing in the Trials?"

The Warlock chuckles. "To ask Osiris about Malok. Yes, we're on the hunt for him as well, so he should have some answers."

The Soul of HATE goes wide-eyed "Really? Because we and Draco are also hunting him down, too! Huh, small crowd."

They both laugh lightly. "Yeah, good point!"

Chara grabs his hands tightly. "Just promise me." Their eyes glow red. "DON'T FUCK THIS UP, you hear me?!"

He gets surprised on why the child had to become red-eyed like that, but he nods anyways. "You have my word."

* * *

" _You have my word._ "

Pace has been watching the whole match from start to finish. He tells Nolan to close the stream. "Yep, something tells me that we're having a bad time." He closes his eyes and views the timelines. "Yep, I was right this whole time."

* * *

 **OOOHHH! Pace is pissed off with what he saw.**

 **So, who will win: Fireteam Raid or Draco? PM me or review this story (please).**


End file.
